Rev Troy Bolton
by Angkeats
Summary: Being a Reverend in Las Vegas brings its fair share of challenges, most of which Troy Bolton takes in his stride. Enter street-walker Gabriella Montez and his orderly life soon goes flying out of the window…
1. Sinner

Thank you for the reviews on my last story, I hope you enjoy this one just the same if not more!

And I don't know how you guys feel about religion, but I hope no-one is too offended by this storyline :)

brittanyZVAmoore : the song Troy is singing in 'Upside Down' is one I made up!

**CHAPTER 1**

"Father, forgive me, I have sinned."

"What is your sin my child?"

"I sleep with men. Lots of them. I'm supposed to be pure and virginal and-"

"God will not hate you for your sin. He only asks that you repent."

"Do _you_ hate me father?"

"No, my child."

"I'm not really a child."

"I know."

"Do you see me as your child?"

"I see you as a member of my congregation."

"Not as a hooker from Vegas?"

"We're a progressive church."

"Must be to take hookers…"

"Do you have any other worries?"

A sigh. "I have nowhere to sleep tonight."

"The Chapel has a hostel for homeless women in need."

"It's full, I asked."

"I'm sorry that we can't help you." He sounded sorry, too.

"It's okay. I have a friend."

"Just one?"

"When I say friend, I mean client."

"When you leave confession, sit in the second pew. I'll meet you out there."

"No, it's okay…"

He heard the door of the confessional open and close again with a heavy thud, launching him from his seat to save the troubled youngster in his care. Only when he threw his confession box door open, all he saw was a streak of raven waved hair disappearing out into the sunlight like ribbons of black night.

"Who are you?" Reverend Troy Bolton asked himself. _And why are you alone?_

/

Gabriella Montez slicked red lipstick onto her bowed lips and looked down her nose into the public restroom mirror, repeating her mantra to give herself courage enough to work tonight.

She did quite well, she had a great figure and a beautiful face and she was often envy to the band of prostitutes parading the darkened streets of Kenward.

It meant she could have one busy week, and then a week off. Only not many landlords approved of her form of income and finding digs had increasingly difficult until she'd had no choice but to accept a flat from Juan. Her job was unusual and she still wasn't sure how it happened, she just knew it had.

She'd come to America from Fisher's Island as an immigrant, desperate to leave her war-torn home and she had found herself limited for income options. She didn't know if her family were dead or alive and she couldn't risk finding out, because if she went home now, she would never come back and although her new life was not what she expected, she loved it in Vegas.

At night the lights would awe her, at day she would enjoy her surroundings. And when she did meet the odd person who took pity, she was reminded about the strength of human kindness.

"Nice boots." Estelle approved from the doorway, flicking a look over Gabi's outfit.

"They're new." Gabi affirmed, twisting her shapely leg to show off the over-the-knee patent red leather design.

"We're getting a little fed up of seeing you round here, Montez." Estelle said and Gabi looked up, nervous at the mention of 'we', when Estelle was the only one inside the restroom.

Gabi feigned indifference and pursed her blood-red lips, her fake lashes batting to her cheeks. "I have as much right to be here as you."

"Not quite. You take all the trade. One look at you and the rest of us got no hope." Estelle folded her arms.

"I don't have much choice, same as you." Gabi sighed.

"You can find another strip to parade."

"This is my home." Gabi argued.

"Only you're not from round here, are you?" The other woman argued.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I live here now, don't I?"

"I'm asking you nicely to leave."

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Estelle let out a whistle and Gabi widened her eyes in horror as three other women filed in, all with the intent to threaten her.

"Hey, come on…" She begged with fearful eyes.

"I asked…" Estelle lifted her brow.

"We don't want you here." Another woman said, a strong looking black girl that Gabi didn't relish fighting.

She pressed her lips in, surrounded and caged in by these women.

"Ok, fine, I'll go. Just please don't hurt me…"

"Too late, princess…" Estelle advanced as the group followed suit and closed in.

And it really was too late. Gabi was punished for her beauty, something beyond her control.

/

"What have you got?" Taylor McKessie asked as Troy shouldered into the Chapel wing with as much care and quiet he could manage.

"She got beat up," he said, his blue eyes gleaned with tears and his voice cracking with emotion as he carried the carcass of a petite Latino, one who had clearly been injured quite badly.

"Oh, Troy," Taylor went over and rubbed a hand across his shoulders, feeling his pain as much as the young girl's.

"I'm going to take her to the private wing and put her in the room next to me. Can you bring some supplies through, Tay?" He begged.

Dr. Taylor McKessie was Troy's lifeline. A full time day doctor at Nevada Clinic for Women, she spent every spare hour tending to his needy women's shelter victims just as he did. Only his job kind of required it, Taylor just did it out of the kindness of her heart- and her affection for him.

"Has she been out cold for long?" Taylor worried as she watched Troy lay the unknown girl tenderly on the wide bed, cocking her head at his gentility.

"Since I found her twenty minutes ago." He confirmed.

"Oh, god," she sighed, quickly moving across the room and leaning across the bed as Troy stepped back and prayed to his big boss that she would be ok.

The very same girl who had confessed to him on Sunday, the same one who asked for help and he couldn't give it. The one he had worried about for two days straight was now laying bloodied and bruised and he couldn't help but think that it was all his fault.

Had she been beaten up as a threat to pay her drugs bill? It was so common with these hookers; it wouldn't surprise him, only she hadn't sounded like she had a habit. Then what? Who would do this?

He ran a hand through his neat, cropped hair and frowned, his strikingly handsome face marred with worry lines as his sky eyes flicked back and forth while he stood, thinking.

"Troy, get some fresh clothes, I'm going to examine her." Taylor told him, ejecting him from the room while she carried out the personal inspection of his latest charge.

He came back in with sweat pants and a t-shirt, finding that Taylor had covered her with a blanket.

"She'll be okay, but once she's dressed bring her round." Taylor instructed.

"Aren't you going to dress her?" He asked.

"I can't stay. Chad called me and told me the engagement's off if I spend one more minute with another man," she arched her brow.

"I can't…" He began.

"Okay, here-" She took the clothing from him and quickly dressed the small girl in his care, walking by him as he looked over to the bed and gazed forlornly upon the bruised victim laying there.

"She'll be frightened, Troy. Just like the others. You know what to do." Taylor said at the door.

"Not really," he mused.

"Just be yourself." Taylor smiled and left without a departing notice.

He found himself wandering over to the intriguing beauty, his gaze flicking over her bruised, but now cleaned, face. He sat down on the bed and stroked a hand over her forehead and down her hair, offering comfort.

"What happened?" He husked. "I wish you could tell me."

Two brown eyes flicked open and he stood up guiltily, seemingly making her nervous.

"Who are you?" She gasped, sitting up quickly, then wincing and laying back down again.

"I'm Reverend Bolton." He supplied quickly. "I run the Rainbow Church."

"Where am I?"

"In my Chapel chamber."

"Why does everything hurt?" She squinted, her breaths fast and panicked but curbed by the pain in her side.

"You were beaten up." He supplied softly, his utter devastation at this fact evident.

Her eyes widened and her face struck fear as her memory clearly came flooding back.

"Oh, god…" She looked over to him, flicked her gaze down his body- one that showed he worked out quite a lot, she mused. He was wearing black boots, jeans and a long sleeve white top, something she never expected to see a reverend wearing. Especially not with cropped, sexy hair, too.

"Do you remember who did this?" He asked.

"Are you really a Reverend?" she checked.

"Yes."

"You look kinda sexy to be a Reverend." She offered honestly and watched him blush.

"I joined the church at eighteen." He supplied as if this might convince her.

"Wow. Way to take the hot ones," she told whoever was listening above.

"Who hurt you?" He asked again.

"Just some girls who thought I was ruining their chances of work." She admitted.

"How?"

"Apparently I'm beautiful." She derided.

"What's your name?" He wondered, tilting his head as he thought yes, in actual fact she was beautiful. But he didn't think she deserved being beaten for it.

"Gabriella. You can call me Gabi." She offered.

"I'm Troy," he introduced back, stepping closer and sitting on the bed edge again.

"Shouldn't I call you Rev?" She smirked.

"In here I'm not Reverend Bolton. I'm just Troy."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Can I get you anything- a drink?" He asked.

"Do you have any milk? I didn't eat for two days straight…" She explained and he flicked another look down her tiny body under the covers, imagining her slim and under-nourished body.

"I'll get you some bread and butter, too." He said, rising to fetch her food.

"Troy?"

He turned at the door.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for saving me."

/

Troy normally took breakfast in his own quarters, but not today. Nor any day he had a new member joining his growing safe-house. He liked to go down and visit the girls in his care, hear their banter and laughter and welcome the newbie into the fold.

As he came into the community breakfast room, the previous chatter dulled a little and one of the women at the table spoke.

"Morning Father." Rachel called out and he smiled at her, quickly scanning the group and not finding a head of raven hair like he hoped.

"Morning Rachel. Morning everyone," he smiled, his relaxed attire something they were slowly getting used to even though they would insist on calling him father.

He did ask that they call him Troy, he didn't feel old enough to be a father but his job kind of dictated his title.

"Do we have someone new staying?" Yvette asked from across the table as Troy sat down.

"Yeah, we do. But she's not up yet." He explained, eating his granola with big, boyish mouthfuls while the women around him stared at him. "What?"

"What's her name, then?" Eve asked expectantly from further down the large oak table.

"Gabi," he smiled. "Her name is Gabi."

"Is she…" Rachel didn't finish speaking but Troy knew what she was asking.

"She got hurt. She's resting in the chapel wing." He answered.

Rachel nodded and went back to her breakfast while Troy went around the table and asked each of them about their lives- had they found work? Did they get an apartment yet? Were they happy?

He rose a short while later with an arm full of snacks, flashing them all a wide grin. "Behave, ladies," he instructed.

They all crowed back at him as he ventured down the corridor linking the hostel to his quarters, pausing outside the guest room before he knocked.

He went inside despite there being no answer and he smiled as he found Gabi fast asleep on her front, just her mane of black curls visible above the duvet. The way she was clinging to the duvet made him ache inside- she looked like she hadn't slept in a comfortable bed in a long, long time.

He cleared his throat and wandered over, placing her breakfasts stuffs at the end of the bed before stroking his hand over her back gently.

"Gabi…" He called softly.

The ball of hair stirred and groaned and she lifted her head to open her eyes to him.

"Breakfast," he explained as she squinted at him.

"I don't think I can move," she planted her face back down before rolling over like a log- in one big, heavy movement.

Troy flicked his eyes over her face, checking her bruises, his heart sinking at the sight of her black eye. He itched to run his thumb across her cheek and blinked at the urge, quickly shaking it away.

"Are you okay?" He checked.

"I don't think there's one part of me that doesn't hurt." She admitted softly.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips in. "Have something to eat and I can give you painkillers?" He suggested to which she nodded and awkwardly dragged herself into a sitting position.

"You brought croissants?" Her wide amber eyes met his.

"Sure…"

"I feel like you know me already," she smiled, reaching for them, wincing when her ribs contested the movement.

Troy reached down and passed her the items, going over to pull back her curtains.

"Do you have belongings?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Mm-mm," she nodded, eating like a starved child, shoving pastry into her mouth.

"We can go get them today. You can stay here until you're better." He offered.

She paused her shovelling and looked up, swallowing her mouthful. "I can't." She said very quietly, looking back to the duvet.

"Why not?" He wondered.

"My boss will wonder where I am." She admitted, her tone and body language demonstrating her fear.

Troy blinked and held his angry breath in, praying upwards for forgiveness.

"Let me deal with your boss." He suggested in a protective tone she hadn't expected.

It left her mesmerised at the contrast of it all. Here he was, a Reverend- a messenger of God- living his life in the cleanest way possible and he was about the handsomest devil of a man she had met. He was dressed in jeans, a long sleeve top layered with a t-shirt and his body was strong and muscled and from what she could tell, perfectly formed. Right down to his booted feet. How on earth such an obviously hot guy could give himself up to God was beyond her. God should be less selfish and give him back to woman kind, she mused. His body deserved to be seen.

And then this. He had the gentlest, most careful hands and the most controlled way of moving around, yet his words were husky with threat. He had done this before, she realised. He had saved another girl from her drugged up pimp and his faith had survived despite it.

"Does God allow that?" She wondered with interest, popping the last mouthful of croissant into her mouth.

Troy smiled a little. "This is Vegas. There has to be concessions."

"You make your own rules," she nodded. "My kinda guy."

"I guess he'd rather the pimp got beat than you." He shrugged, rationalising his protection. "I'm here to help you out of the hole you're in."

Gabi nodded thoughtfully and rolled toward the bed edge, carefully standing with a few winces, flicking her eyes up as Troy stepped forward to help her, then stopped himself.

"Its ok, Rev. I trust you." She assured and he softened, stepping up to act as a brace for her as she wobbled on her feet.

"Where are you going?" He wondered.

"It's not what you want to hear, but I'm going back."

"Why?" He begged, watching her limp toward the chair that housed her fishnet tights, boots and revealing shorts and basque.

"Because my life depends on it." She smiled grimly.

"I can help you, Gabriella."

"I know," she smiled a tiny smile, pulling on her boots and rolling her sweat pants over them. "I just have to, okay?"

He pressed his lips in and frowned. "How do I know you'll be okay?"

"I always am." She assured. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"At least let me-" He strode toward her, trying to offer her a ride but she held up her hand.

"I can't be seen with you. You'll get hurt."

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his attractively cropped hair. "You can come back, any time." He insisted.

"Thank you." She nodded as she limped away and Troy felt every fibre of his being screaming out not to let her go, only what else could he do? He could make it worse if he got involved and although he cared about every one of his adopted family like they were his own sisters, he'd never felt this deep need before. It wasn't enough that he'd got her clean and fed her. He wanted her to be part of his safe-house. He wanted her to be free of her grim life.

But she was gone. And he couldn't do anything more than stand and fist his hands in frustration.


	2. Love is Patient

Ah thanks for the comments so far :D

**CHAPTER 2**

Gabi grabbed the headboard posts behind her and arched with a faked cry of ecstasy, her face showing her real feeling of pain as her client went a little harder and faster than she liked.

Her teeth bared and her body tensed for one second before she closed her eyes and took herself to her favourite place-inside her mind and away from her frightening reality. Her imaginary heaven was curled up on a huge sofa, somewhere, reading a book, sipping hot chocolate and wrapped in a duvet- or maybe a strong, caring man, she smiled.

He would hug her and tell her he loved her and when they made love, it would be _magical_, not like this disgusting pig who was grunting with the force of his punishing thrusts.

"Say my name, bitch," he commanded and she closed her eyes as her soul died a little more. She_ hated_ being called that. She was many things, but she was_ not_ a bitch.

"Carlos…" She panted as breathily as she could manage, annoyed at having her little bubble burst. In her daydream, her imaginary perfect lover had a familiar face and the image irked her.

"Again," he grasped her hips and delved deeper if that were possible, Gabi now praying for his quick release as she spoke his name again.

"I'm fucking my bitch," he cast out, making her stomach lurch at his disgusting remark, threatening her to lose her well-earned pay for the night. She took a breath and blew it out, thinking of only one thing. _Troy._

"What?" Carlos was like a torpedo on acid as he rocked faster and faster toward his end.

"Carlos," she said, biting her lip as she realised she had said Troy's name out loud. The Reverend, the man who had rescued her bruised body from any further danger and who had offered her a haven; he was there in her thoughts.

It had been three weeks since she left the hostel. She went to church every week, but she hadn't seen him. She'd tried not to in case he was disgusted at her decision to go back to her sordid life.

A loud, animalistic noise broke out and Gabi sighed in relief as Carlos finally emptied his seed into the condom he was wearing, leaving her crushed until he moved.

She waited for him to roll over, closed her eyes as she felt the sore pain between her thighs on rising from the bed and then she padded toward the door, swiping her money from the side as she put on her costume, piece by piece.

"Goodbye, pig." She arched her bow, closing the door behind her.

/

He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why, three weeks after meeting Gabriella, he was still thinking about her. Where was she now? Was she safe? Was she being cared for? The alternative didn't bear thinking about but as he gently unpotted his newly purchased garden herbs and dug out a hole in the Chapel garden to plant them, he couldn't help but worry.

His girls were doing well. Rachel had got a job and found an apartment a week ago and was busy making the most of moving in. Yvette was taking work experience and building up her self-esteem. Eve was finding it harder, she spent some nights talking to him about her struggles and demons and he listened carefully, giving his time freely for her.

But there was always a piece missing. Always a head of curly hair he couldn't rid from his mind.

"You're getting burnt," Rachel told him, picking up his sun lotion and spreading it onto his neck and shoulders as she crouched behind him, the gaps in his vest leaving his skin open to the sun.

"Mm, a massage, is that against the rules?" He wondered amusedly.

"Hey, no-one wants you to pass out from sunstroke," Rachel argued. "What use would you be then?"

He nodded ruefully. "Good point."

"Do you worry about it a lot? Doing the wrong thing?" She asked as he stood and she rubbed her hands down her jeans shorts as she stood, too.

"I guess," he licked his lips.

"You're doing great, father." She smiled softly. "You're the best Reverend I ever had!"

"Only because I'm a total softie," he grumbled.

"Because you're amazing, Troy." The use of his name had him lifting his blue eyes.

"You're leaving." He guessed with a nod.

"Wow, are you psychic?" She gasped.

"Nope. But I've done this a few times." He smiled.

Rachel smiled back and smirked lopsidedly. "Give me a hug then, you idiot." She insulted, grabbing him around the middle.

He looked shocked, his brows rising sharply as his hands went out and then he smiled affectionately, hugging her back. "I'll miss having you around."

"I'll be back. I'll come say hi," she promised, moving out of his arms. "Hey, you'll find her, Troy." She added knowingly.

"Mm?" He questioned, feigning innocence.

"The cute Latino? She'll come back. No-one can resist you for long," she grinned and he blushed.

"Funny, Rach," he smirked.

"See ya, gorgeous," she waved as she left his garden and he suddenly realised how obvious he was being about his concern for Gabi. He made a mental note to pay more attention to the girls in his care and less attention to ones who weren't, kneeling to finish his gardening.

"Please, boss, just look after her for me will ya? I don't ask for much but promise me that…"

/

She was wet through. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath, looking again at the imposing oak door, ornate and heavy before her, signalling the entrance to the Chapel. The entrance to Troy's home.

Should she? She hitched a sob as the previous night's memories haunted her and all she could see behind her closed eyes were the images of Carlos stealing her body and soul, leaving her ashamed and empty inside.

"Gabi?" The voice came from behind her and she whipped around, afraid her boss, Juan had found her, but she saw the familiar friendly face of Troy and she sobbed even harder in relief.

He was carrying food sacks, which she watched him juggle as he quickly unlocked the wooden door and deposited them carefully inside, before tracking back and looking her over, finally going behind her to guide her in, only she stood frozen to the spot, her intense emotions overcoming her as she struggled for breaths.

"Gabi?" He questioned again, waiting for her golden eyes to meet his. "Come inside," he instructed and she nodded, walking forward shakily, her body shivering with cold.

Troy found towels, wrapped her in them and sat her in front of the electric powered log fire that dominated his living room. He went about making her cocoa, bringing it in with a concerned frown as he sat beside her on the three-seater sofa.

"Hey, drink this," he said softly, placing the cup into her cold hands.

"He hurt me." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who? Who did?" He demanded, shifting forward to look into her face, touching her upper arm gently, to which she cowered and he felt the air leave his lungs.

"The man I had sex with," she shuddered, trying to shake the dirty feeling from her skin.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, not knowing what else to say as he sat and silently worried for her.

"I _hate_ myself," she snarled, her desolate eyes meeting his.

"You shouldn't," he assured, just wanting to hold her trembling body.

"I can't stop thinking about it! He's there! When I close my eyes, when I breathe, all I feel is him, controlling me…" She broke into tears again, hiding her face in her hands.

"It will get better," he promised, hoping he was right because he couldn't bear watching her cry like this.

"I can't do it anymore…" She gasped, realising her life would never be the same. "I can't do that again."

"You don't have to," he assured, watching as she veered into his chest for comfort and he couldn't help his arms wrapping around her, his eyes closing as he felt her pain. He'd seen it before, so many times and he always said the same, but this time, it was different. This time his belly tightened and he had to remind himself quickly of his promise to God. The one that meant he shouldn't even be doing this, that he shouldn't even be letting her close this way.

"I'm so afraid," she hiccupped quietly as she calmed.

"You're safe here." He assured.

Troy let her lay on his sofa as he stood and fetched her blankets, his eyes travelling over her semi-clad form with concern. Her small body was clothed in red fishnet tights, red boots and an all in one red hot pant suit that dipped dangerously at the cleavage, revealing her enhanced breasts.

He wanted to cover her up, remove her sexy costume and wrap her in the blankets in his hands, but he knew he had no right to even think about undressing her let alone all the natural thoughts that followed. For the first time in a long time, he found himself calling on his inner strength, covering her with the blankets and stepping back as he licked his lips.

"Good night, Gabi." He husked.

"Good night, Troy," she mumbled, grasping her covers for comfort.

/

"What the..?" Troy sat up sharply in bed, his door having opened to spill light inside his pitch-black room, a halo behind the petite female outlined in his doorway.

"I'm sorry," her voice was small and frightened and he could see her trembling body even from here.

He quickly rolled out of bed, padding over and quickly realising she was only dressed in her underwear which is why she was shivering with cold.

"Gabi, where are your clothes?" He asked.

"I couldn't bear to have them against my skin. I had to get clean." She answered in a monotone and he saw her hair was damp then, too.

"Jeez," he sighed, quickly grabbing his large dressing gown and wrapping her into it, watching as she poked her arms into the massive sleeves, the blue terry towelling gown swamping her. He rubbed her arms and licked his lips, leading her over to his bed.

"I'm sorry." She said as she sat down dejectedly.

"No, its okay." He assured. "But I can't stay with you."

"Please?" She asked. "Just talk to me?"

He swallowed, sitting beside her and looking sideways to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." She lay back on to the mattress. "I just like hearing your voice."

"Wow, that's a first!" He joked. "My sermons have people asleep…"

"You're lying," she challenged knowingly as he shifted and sat with his back to the head-board, his arms scooping around his knees to hold his long legs in.

"I'm not."

"You so are. I can't imagine anyone being bored by you."

"It's true."

"So tell me one of your speeches," she asked.

"What?"

"Your sermons- read one to me now." She requested.

"No way!" He blushed hotly and she sat up, looking to him.

"Why not?"

"Do you want to fall asleep? If you do then fine…"

"Just tell me one." She begged.

He pressed his lips together and looked right into her intriguing eyes, wondering why he felt so embarrassed about revealing the extent of his faith to her. She went to church didn't she? She prayed and followed the bible, just like he did.

"Okay, fine." He agreed with a short nod, placing his feet carefully on the other side of her adjacent body to stretch his legs, closing his eyes to recall his latest speech.

"_Love is patient; love is kind; love is not boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things…_Who do you love? Close your eyes and tell me who you see, for the Lord does not tell you who and who not love. He does not judge you or cast you down for loving. All he asks is that you are true to yourself.

Now tell me- are you? Are you loving who you really love? Or are you ignoring an innermost feeling for fear of disapproval or hate?

Then come to me and tell me, because I can help you. I can comfort you when you feel weak in your belief.

Love endures all. Your friends, family and partners are your comfort, too. Turn to someone you know, let them into your heart and show them when you need them. At times like these- in the world we live in, we need our friends and family more than ever. Show them you care.

And the Lord will show you. When you pray, when you open your soul to God, you will receive.

Stay true to yourselves. That's all I ask."

He looked over to her and felt a tight panic constrict his heart as for one moment he feared she had indeed fallen asleep. And then he caught the flash of light across the trickle of her tears and he realized she was crying again.

"That's beautiful," she whispered with shaky lips.

"You should come tomorrow. It's a party on Sundays." He derided.

"If you speak like that, I'm there in a heartbeat." She promised, rolling onto her side, her thighs pressing into his calves and reminding him he should leave.

"Well, I try and keep it interesting…"

"Troy, you're telling people to love with their heart and not their head! That's like…the most amazing thing ever." She described.

"So you'll be there?" He arched his brow.

"Front pew." She agreed.

"Good. I'll give you a wink." He joked.

"You'll start trouble if you do…"

"My congregation is pretty progressive," he smiled bemusedly.

"I mean with your sexy smile, not with your flirting," She rolled onto her back and smiled at him and she found him blushing again, a trait she was soon finding adorable.

"I should let you sleep…" He swung his feet onto the floor.

"Troy," Gabi called as he stood.

"Mm?"

"I loved your speech. If anyone falls asleep they must be crazy."

He smiled and left her to sleep in his bed.


	3. Ninja Troy

Boris Yeltsin: Rachel and the other girls are the vulnerable women Troy looks after in his church.

brittanyZVAmoore : Carlos is the guy she slept with (her client) and Juan is her pimp.

Armmisc: thank you :)

Black Sumo: he did?

Keep the comments coming :)

Ang

**CHAPTER 3**

"What time is kick off?" Gabi asked as she dragged Troy's gown into the kitchen, having shrugged it off her tiny shoulders and revealing some of bare skin to him as he sat and ate oatmeal at the table.

"Eleven." He swallowed, his gaze flicking over her hair, her make-up free face and falling on her chest, which although was covered by the gown, was still prominent with the fillers she'd had cosmetically implanted.

"I have to get my stuff," she supplied, sitting opposite him.

"I'll take you." He offered easily, rising to get her breakfast.

"No, its okay. I should go alone- less conspicuous."

"Gabi, after the state you were in last night, I'm not letting you go back there alone."

"You have to get ready for your people." She said insistently.

"Gabi…"

"I'll be there. I promise." She assured.

"What are you having for breakfast?" He asked, swallowing his concern for her.

She smiled. "Jam on toast?"

"I can do that," he nodded and she smiled beautifully at the thought of it.

"I haven't had jam in ages…"

"You came to the right place."

/

"_Cast your cares upon the Lord, for he cares about you…_" Troy began his sermon with only one thought in his mind. _Where was she? _The front pew had a big gaping hole where he had expected to see a petite black haired girl sitting waiting for him to speak.

He stared out at his congregation, scanning them all for her features, finding her nowhere and immediately his heart pounded heavily in fear.

A few nervous coughs began in the crowd and he realized he had paused, and he blinked himself back to the moment, picking up his speech again and continuing with forced energy.

Never had fifteen minutes of his life passed so slowly and he shut his bible on the lectern with a snap, jumping down from the stage and running toward the front of the church, his cloak flashing behind him as his crowd tried to meet with him and he sped by them all, knowing exactly where he was going.

The night he'd found her, he was sure she couldn't be too far away and no-one could mistake the small beauty if he asked after her. And so he stripped off his church costume to leave him in a blue cotton shirt and smart grey pants as he jumped into his truck and took off, heading for the girl he already cared so much about.

/

Gabi opened the flimsy door of her bedsit with a sigh, placing a palm to her forehead as she wondered where to start.

She didn't have_ a lot _of stuff, but it was scattered everywhere. She was a messy person, there was no denying it as she came inside and bent to pick up the discarded items first. Socks, shoes- crotchless knickers, there was everything strewn about in her usual habit of trying everything on before she went out.

The thought of having a semi-home was comforting. She let that thought fill her mind as she collected up the mess, tossing it all in the one big suitcase she owned, that thing went everywhere with her she mused.

When she had left Nevada, it was all she had, that suitcase and now it was all she was taking with her again- along with some grim, regretful memories.

She wondered for a moment if Troy was right. Could she actually change her fate? Did she have a chance to start over and become whatever she wanted to be- with support and guidance from the man who saved her?

She hoped so. She prayed so.

"That's the last of it," she smiled sadly as she clicked the suitcase locks shut and looked around, strangely emotional in this moment. This was all she knew. All she had ever known. And now she was going, venturing into a scary new future.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice was familiar and unwelcome and Gabi closed her eyes against it._ Juan_.

She turned and lifted her chin, faking courage. "I'm leaving, Juan." She told him and he laughed.

"That's funny! You sound like you think you actually have that choice…"

"I do." She swallowed as he approached her.

"I don't think so, honey. You know you belong to me." He smiled devilishly.

"Not anymore."

Juan merely smirked, standing before her as she craned her face up to meet his dark, hard gaze.

"You want me to show you?" He asked, muffling her cry with his hand as he kicked the suitcase from the bed and pushed her down onto it, his hard, heavy body too strong for Gabi to fight.

/

"Gabi!" Troy yelled up the stairwell of the building he knew she was residing in. He had friends on the street corners in this part of town and everyone knew the exact girl he was describing and where her pimp lived- meaning she was under his roof, at least when she actually stayed there.

He took the steps two at a time and took a breath before he banged loudly on the door he believed to be hers, the whole chipboard wall shaking with his knock.

"Gabi are you in there?"

All he could hear was a faint noise, not one he could decipher as he took more calming breaths and fought his anger down… _please God, show me patience_…

"Gabi!" He yelled as he heard a whimper and his blue eyes lit with fear. He stepped back, assessing the frame before he shot one short, sharp kick at the lock with the heel of his foot, splintering the door with ease, leaving him to break in and look around frantically.

Two steps inside brought him to the bedroom, where he saw a strong male figure holding down a smaller female one.

"Hey!" He shouted, striding in and grasping the semi-naked man with his bare hands, pulling him from the struggling girl and throwing him to the floor. He knew it was Gabi, he'd known the moment he'd strode into the room, he couldn't recognise her as anyone else with her beautiful hair to identify her.

The man he'd thrown down scrambled up and growled at him, heading for him with a vicious snarl.

"Troy!" Gabi sobbed in fear, throwing her hands over her mouth as she watched Juan charge him like a raged bull.

Her mouth dropped open as Troy slammed the heel of his hand into Juan's chest, throwing him back onto the floor as Troy took a martial arts pose and waited for his next attack.

"Oh my god…" Gabi watched with shock as Juan stirred and she felt a little tickle in her belly at Troy's ability, shocked and turned on by his power.

"Look out!" She cried as Juan flipped onto his feet with practiced ease.

Troy floored the restored Juan with perfectly controlled blows, slamming first into his shoulder, and then taking out his feet with a flat kick to his shin in combination.

"I won't hurt you," he flicked her a look, sure now that Juan was sufficiently injured to allow them to escape.

"I know," she nodded and sat up, hugging herself as she revealed her stripped body- apart from her panties.

"Oh, Gabi…" He ached inside, quickly grabbing the top that had clearly been discarded during the attack. When she had put it on, along with some leggings, he turned and tilted his head in sympathy. "Are you alright?"

She smiled shakily and shook her head, stepping forward to hug him around the middle and he hugged her back, sighing out against her hair. "We should go before your friend pulls a gun on me."

She nodded, taking Troy's offered hand as he led her toward the door, only she couldn't resist the temptation and she ran back to kick Juan in the belly, spitting down on him for good measure.

"Scum," she accused, putting her hand back into Troy's as they made their way out.

/

It wasn't until she was back in the Chapel, in her old guest bed that she felt the effects of the last two hours hit her. She'd missed Troy's sermon, she hated herself for that and then something horrible had happened. She'd been caught by Juan, who then wanted to exact his revenge by forcing her into sex. It brought back every bad memory, every reason why she wanted out and every fear she had for leaving him behind. And when he was above her, pushing her down, stripping her bit by bit, she'd felt like it was over, that her last shred of dignity would be stolen cruelly away.

And then he had come. He had come for _her._ And he had saved her from the most humiliating experience of her life. To have Juan touch her, force her into something she hated, it was enough to make her gag.

_Knock knock._

She looked up, knowing who the visitor was but still feeling frightened at the sound of fist against wood.

"Come in," she called nervously.

"I brought chamomile tea…" Troy offered, his thick brown brows lifted hopefully.

She smiled at his concern and gestured him in. "You know women too well." She accused.

"How are you feeling?" He wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing her the mug of warm drink.

"Afraid."

"He won't come here." Troy assured.

"Not if Ninja Troy is around," she arched her brow and drank from the mug.

His cheeks pinkened familiarly and Gabi reached out to touch his shoulder. "Don't be shy."

"Its defense, really." He explained away.

"Uh-huh…"

"It's true. This part of town…"

"You're solid, Troy." She accused.

"So I like to work out." He shrugged.

"Working off sexual frustration?" She replied.

He stared at her, feeling a piercing pain in his chest at her accurate deduction. People weren't supposed to know these things.

"Yeah." He admitted honestly, watching her face as she smiled.

"I have a way to do that, too." She offered.

"It's my vow." He reminded her.

"That's inhuman."

"Raping someone is inhuman." He reminded her. "Fighting my sexual urges is just…part of the job."

"He really wanted that last part of me, you know?" She breathed out through her nose.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it all up again…"

"No, you're right. You are this amazing guy who can control himself to the highest degree and then you get shit bags like Juan who think they can take what they want just because I sell myself." She shook her head.

"It's over now." He said softly.

"Will you stay with me a while?" She asked, laying her mug on the side and lying onto her back to look up at the ceiling.

"I guess I could manage that…"

"Don't worry, Troy. You're not breaking any rules." She assured and she smiled as she watched him lay next to her.

"I know."

"You're not supposed to be alone with me, are you?" She guessed.

"No." He smiled with relief.

"Then I don't want you to get into trouble…"

"We're both adults. I have friends outside of the work I do here. It's up to you which side you sit on. Do you want to be one of my girls and for me to be your mentor? Or do you want to be my friend and have the whole ugly truth behind the smock?" He wondered.

"Do I get to do this if we're friends?" She tilted her head sideways, her hands beside her ears, resting in her hair.

"I guess so," he tilted his head, too, to look at her with a warm smile.

"Then I'll have what's under the smock," she drawled suggestively.

"If you're sure…"

"What am I agreeing to? You sound positively intriguing…"

"Just to seeing me as I am. Not as a Reverend or a Father or anything remotely formal." He explained.

"You can do that? You can switch from friend to leader like that?"

He nodded and pursed his lips cutely. "I have to."

"I'm honored you'd even let me choose." She smiled.

"I couldn't stop worrying about you when you went this morning…"

"Ten minutes later and I would have been…." She swallowed, her eyes becoming moist with emotion.

"Shh, hey…" He shifted over and carefully put his arm around her shoulders, leading her to lean into his chest.

"I never had this…" She whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Had what?"

"Someone with no ulterior motive. Someone to hold me…" she explained.

"You do now."

"The others might get jealous," she posed.

"I'll share myself equally." He promised with an amused lip twitch.

"I don't like sharing," she admitted, grasping his shirt to cuddle closer.

"I'm all yours tonight." He promised, barely able to resist ghosting his lips over her forehead as she fell asleep in his arms. A place he entirely knew he shouldn't have her. A place he felt like she belonged.


	4. The Rules

**Chapter 4  
**

Morning broke fresh and bright and Troy busied himself with gardening duties, the night before stirring up some unusual emotions that he wasn't quite coming to terms with.

He didn't think he had ever held a woman in his arms all night before; despite his naturally caring nature and his often offered comfort to his girls. No-one had ever fit by his side so well; no-one had made him ache with longing quite that way.

He'd seen beautiful women- he'd felt tempted, turned on and sometimes downright horny, but Gabi inspired something else besides, deep inside him that he didn't recognise. It was like his sexuality was a murky layer of silt he'd settled in the pit of his belly and here she was, a whirlpool of activity, coming to stir it up.

He'd woken with an arousal. A hard, throbbing ache that he had wanted to expend in the only way he had never experienced, by sinking into her welcoming body; only that thought- as unexpected as it was- was quickly banned from his mind.

She had enough men wanting to own her body, she didn't need him joining the queue and he prided himself on his strength to resist temptation. Only he knew, he knew he could have that. He knew his church would not disown him for having a relationship as long as sex came after marriage and he didn't flaunt it to the world.

So why did he abstain? It seemed easier, sometimes. It seemed easier than finding a woman willing to wait for the bond of God. It seemed easier than putting himself through the agonising pain of being able to kiss and hold but not being able to suck and touch. It seemed easier not to let his heart get hurt. Because it had, once. And he hadn't even got so far as to making love or anything closer than kissing before his young feelings had been stamped on by the only woman he thought he could ever love.

Eighteen years old, innocent and looking for excitement, his vulnerability had been played upon by his college professor and she had teased him into an elicit affair. Only her husband had found out and she had broken his heart, leaving him to take the brunt of the man's anger, his young body and mind broken by what happened.

And then he had joined. He'd joined the faith he loved so much, sworn off women and pumped every muscle in his body to breaking point, swearing never to be hurt like that again- either way.

And so far it had worked. So far he had convinced himself he didn't need more than his modest life offered him and the bright lights and big city satisfied him as much as his quiet existence behind closed doors did. Until the black beauty appeared, that is. Then everything seemed to go skewiff…

"Can I help?" Gabi ventured from the doorway, her arms folded over her front. She was wearing some sweats and a vest and her hair was bound into a high ponytail, belying her youth.

"Of course," he smiled, shifting over on his vegetable patch to make room for her and she came and knelt, putting her hands to her knees.

"What do I do?"

"Loosen the soil like this," he forked the soft ground to show her. "Poke holes two inches apart…pop in a seed, then cover."

She nodded and pressed her lips in. "Okay."

"They're marrows." He explained to her blank face and she smiled at him with a cute dimple.

"Yummy."

"You're teasing me." He accused, feeling her ponytail swishing against his arm as they worked side by side.

"No, marrows are delicious." She defended.

"Did you eat breakfast?" He checked.

"You're so cute," she answered back, her yellow eyes warming as she looked at him.

"I am?"

"You really are like a father." She described.

"I'm doing that again, huh?" He closed his eyes.

"Hey," she touched his arm. "It's a good thing, don't be sorry."

"We agreed to be friends and I end up being all fatherly." He mused.

"You're not fatherly," her voice was like rough silk and his breath hitched in his lungs at her tone. "Far from it."

He couldn't quite find the words until his brain kicked in when he realised he was staring at her profile like a lovesick teenager.

"Then what am I?" He wondered.

"Caring." She described. "And kinda sexy for a church guy…"

He spluttered out a laugh at her words and his eyes crinkled in his humour. "You cannot say that when the Priest visits." He warned.

"Oh? Does he not like his Reverends to be hot?" She enquired amusedly.

"I don't think that's top of his agenda." Troy commented, brushing the mud off his hands as they began to shake with awareness and he reached for his water to lubricate his suddenly dry throat.

"Mm, he's a fool then. Did he notice your church is always full?"

"That's not because of how I look…" Troy denied bemusedly, then flicked her a sideways look as he drank and she looked at him in a 'are you kidding' kind of way.

"Whatever you say, Rev." She remarked and he spat out his water.

"What are trying to tell me, Gabi? That my followers only come because they think I'm a hottie?" His thick brows rose high on his head and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up.

"The way you say hottie…" She laughed to herself.

"I'm glad I could amuse you…" He irked a brow.

"Ok, look. You need to know these things. I can't let you wander around Vegas looking as good as you do without you knowing the truth." She offered.

"I want my words to mean something." He stated empathically, sighing dejectedly.

Gabi frowned, realising what effect her own words were having. He wasn't complimented by her appraisal of his handsomeness- he was upset he wasn't being _heard._

"They do." She assured, reaching out to touch his arm again, her fingertips tingling at the muscles she felt there.

"As well as my cute face?" He wondered drily.

"You saved me, Troy. More than once. That means more than you can ever know," she promised.

He smiled sadly with a nod and stood, holding out his hand to help her up, too.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I don't know. My head is crazy right now." She smiled a little.

"It'll pass. It always does."

"I just keep thinking what if…what if you didn't come? What if he had raped me? Every time I close my eyes he's there above me, and I can't remember a time when I wasn't being hurt by these men…"

Troy watched her hands animate her confused emotions and he fought to stop himself holding her. "It makes me wonder sometimes, with evil like this in the world…"

"Do you doubt your faith?" She wondered with surprise.

"It's hard not to when beautiful girls like you get hurt the way you do." He admitted.

"But you still trust in God?" She begged, wanting to hear him assure her.

"Absolutely." He smiled, touching her shoulder.

"Do you wonder why I did it?" She asked of her previous profession.

"Kinda," he shrugged. "But I've seen plenty more just like you."

"Really? Just like me?" She repeated, fishing for a compliment.

"Well…"

She smiled and stepped forward, hugging him around the middle, just like Rachel had the day before.

"I like being here." She sighed.

"Er…" He coughed awkwardly, gently pulling her away and she turned to see a foreboding man in a traditional black dress with white collar.

"Good morning Father Bolton." Priest Richmond called jovially.

"Morning, Priest. This is Gabi, a friend of mine." He explained.

Gabi held out her hand girlishly and smiled. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Priest Richmond greeted, sending Troy a look.

"Ah, I have to go and do some business…" Troy told Gabi.

"I'll finish the seeds." She offered.

"Okay, see you later."

/

"So, what did he say?" Gabi asked some time later as she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees on his large sofa.

"About you?" Troy checked and she nodded.

"That I was lucky to have a pretty girl around." He admitted.

"Really, he said that?"

"He teases me incessantly about my 'girls'," He mused.

"Did he hate me for hugging you?" She worried.

Troy chuckled at her, swinging his head to grin at her. "Not in the least."

She smiled back and sank across, laying her head onto his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

Troy flicked his eyes over her curled, touchable hair and sighed out softly, touched by her ease with him.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep. But let's go out. I never spent this long inside a church before," she smirked.

"Are you asking me out to dinner Miss..?"

"Montez." She filled in his gap. "And yeah, I am."

He nodded in approval. "Let me change and I'll be right down."

/

Gabi changed too, into her black hot pants, lace bodysuit and fishnet tights, her over-generous bust enhanced at the low cut of her top and her hair loose down her back. She'd added make up- dark lines around her eyes, smoky grey shadow and shiny, slicked lips.

He cocked his head and wondered which image he preferred- the one before him or the one wrapped in sweats and make up free.

"Wow." He nodded approvingly.

"It's all I had that was decent." She explained.

He swallowed at the thought of what she found to be _indecent._ "You look great."

"I'll get comments." She blinked knowingly, with an air of confidence that surprised him. "Can you handle it?"

"Oh, I think so…"

"Mm. That's what they all say…" She looked up uncertainly.

"Hey, I'm a guy, ok? I can't help being protective." He defended.

"Try." She begged.

"I promise."

"Good. Now tell me, do you like Italian?"

/

"So…" Gabi ate with her usual starved-forever mouthfuls of food, talking through it as she couldn't decide which she wanted to do first- talk or eat. "What's it really like? Being a Reverend?"

Troy shrugged, putting down his slice of pizza and finishing his mouthful before he spoke. "It's awesome."

"You can't answer that question with two words," she complained.

"What do you want to know?"

"How it feels? What are the rules? How you live the way you do…" She was clearly fascinated by him and he found it strange. When he shook hands with his congregation and shared their hopes and sometimes their pain, he knew there was a little bit of himself being given away with every handhold. But no-one ever pried. No-one questioned and no-one really _wondered _like she did.

He was surprised foremost, and then he was stupidly happy at her interest in him and his work. His girls often professed their affection for him, but not many asked how he was, was he doing okay?

"Well…how do I feel?" He began on her first question. "I feel blessed. I have this faith that carries me through good and bad and I always have God to talk to, no matter what. I feel like I can actually make a difference in people's lives- I feel like I can do some good in a world where there isn't always any. I feel happy that I get to know each person and see them grow…"

"Do you miss them?" She ventured.

"Every day." He smiled. "But I remind myself I helped them get strong enough to go."

"That's so selfless…"

"The rules?" He changed the subject with a mischievous glint she hadn't expected.

"Ooh, my favourite," she sat forward and beamed.

"I live in the house the church provides- in this case, in the Chapel Wing. I use only what I need and nothing more. I can raise money for 'extravagances' in any way I deem reasonable- selling marrows for example..."

"What are your extravagances, Troy?" She smiled bemusedly.

"Ice Hockey games." He flashed a grin. "No gambling I'm afraid. That's a rule."

"In Vegas?"

He nodded. "No drinking, swearing, no sex before marriage and no 'flaunting' of love relationships," he rolled his eyes.

"Wow." She snarled her upper lip in disgust.

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

He squinted his blue eyes at her and pursed his lips. "Are you trying to find out my rules so you can break them?" He suddenly wondered.

"No…I'm just wondering where I can and can't take you tonight…"

"Tonight?" He looked shocked.

"Sure. Let's go party."

"Ahh…"

"Troy. Seriously. You never get out of that huge, empty passage."

"That's my life." He stated quietly, a little defensive.

"I know," her amber eyes flicked over his muscled shoulders, appreciating the black shirt and grey suit he was wearing for their dinner. "I just thought maybe you'd like a night out."

He pressed his lips together and met her gaze again. "I know somewhere we can go…"

"Is it banned?" She asked in a husk.

He blinked. "No."

"Oh."

"You think I'm boring…" He deduced.

"No…"

"I'll answer your last question if you come with me," he bargained.

She tipped her head to the side and smiled. "Deal."


	5. Skating on thin ice

Blacksumo: lol, I don't believe anything online right now! But strangely, it's good for me that you enjoy my work so much.

Smartgirl: thank you, I hope you stay to read the rest :)

And hello to everyone new

And thank you to the familiar names I see every chapter review :)

Kaybaby you're back!

**Chapter 5**

The empty ice-rink was cold as Troy led her in by the hand, Gabi wrapping both her hands around one of his and staying close to his body in the dark while he searched for the lights switchboard. When he found it, the oval of glistening frozen water lit up patch by patch, creating their very own private skating world.

"Size four," he handed her the skates he'd picked up for her, sitting down to lace up his own size tens.

"This is a bad idea." Gabi predicted somewhat sulkily as she reached back to tie up her hair.

"No way! This is fun!" He argued.

"I don't skate, Troy." She announced.

"I'll teach you," he offered.

"Do you play ice hockey?" She wondered as he led her by the hand to the side of the ice pad.

"Not anymore." He answered, looking wistfully out.

"You mean you used to?" She looked at him in surprise.

"In college. Before I joined the church."

"You joined the church after _college_?" Her mouth gaped and he grinned at her with a nod, sliding onto the ice with ease, skating back round to get her, leading her on with two steady hands.

"Eighteen." He confirmed.

"Wow," she let out a breath, her shaky legs causing her to lose balance which he quickly restored, grasping her arms firmly.

"Just relax and look at me," he instructed and she looked up, her golden eyes alight with the powerful bulbs above them.

"Easy for you to say…" She grumbled, awkwardly placing one foot in front of the other and managing a broken, choppy skate.

"Stride, Gabi," he explained, letting go for a second to twist and show her, pushing his legs back as he stretched the muscles out.

"Stride…" She told herself, letting one long push glide her out and then she squealed excitedly, losing concentration as she slipped and fell heavily onto her backside.

"Ouch, fuck!" She swore, and then cussed for swearing, finding Troy's amused face above her.

"Nice vocabulary, Miss Montez." He joked, holding out his hands to help her up. "You ok?"

"I can't get up," she complained and he instructed her to place her toe picks against his so he could lever her up. "My ass hurts."

"If I was anyone else, I would offer to rub it better," he quipped and she smiled, liking his humour.

"This is just like a real date." She tilted her head amusedly.

"I said if…" He remarked, skating around her and shadowing her body with his, acting as a support for her while she tentatively learnt to skate.

"I don't like skating." She decided as he let go and she managed some brave steps alone.

"I'm sorry. Next time we'll go wherever you like." He promised.

"Next time?" She questioned jokingly.

"If you stay…if you wanted to." He added shyly, blinking his long lashes down onto his cheeks and flashing her that incredibly adorable guy she could almost fall in love with.

"I might." She answered both his questions.

"Here," he held out his hand and she took it, meeting his gaze hesitantly, skating beside him now, her confidence returning at the contact. "See, you look amazing!" he cheered.

"Do not!" She crowed back, wobbling on a rough patch.

"You do, you look beautiful," he assured, flicking his eyes over her and really thinking that she did look beautiful. Her shapely legs wrapped in devils chainmail, her tiny but curved-to-perfection body revealed and shaped by her sexy attire. Her hair, free and begging for his hands and most of all, her bronze-lit eyes shining with joy.

"Are you allowed to say that?" She squinted, skating up toward him and stopping him with her hands to his chest.

He licked his lips and looked down on her, his breaths ragged in his chest as he fought for words. Of course he shouldn't be saying that! What was wrong with him? For those moments he felt like he was just another guy- the one he said would rub her bruised behind better- and he'd nearly forgotten everything else. For the first time ever he looked at her through the eyes of a man and not the eyes of God he usually reserved for female company.

"No. I'm sorry. I was out of line." He apologized wanly and skated off, leaving her to look around in panic.

"Don't leave me!" She called, upset at his quick exit, relieved when he stopped and paused, seeing his sigh as he turned back.

"I'm sorry." He said again and she felt like she had lost him. That guy she had just skated with- the one who joked with her and let her see inside his cloak, he'd gone and was replaced with this anaesthetized version.

He held out his elbow and she latched on, guided back to firm ground where Troy stalked off, leaving her alone again, wondering what was wrong.

"Damn it!" She cursed her skating boots and picked at the laces with anger, annoyed at herself for causing Troy to walk away. He came back to catch her curse, lifting his brow at her.

"Bless you, my child." He joked.

"They won't come off." She folded her arms.

He smiled patiently and crouched to loosen her laces, his gentle fingers steadfastedly working on the ties until her feet were free. "See, just a little persuasion…"

"Why do I think you know all about persuasion?" She asked.

He smiled glibly back at her teasing and stood to go. "Cinderella has to get home," he said.

"Already?" She didn't want the night to end.

"I'm afraid so…"

She accepted his jacket as they got outside into the cold and a group of three teenagers wolf-whistled her stunning figure, causing Troy to scowl at them and she wrapped the jacket tight around her, covering her torso.

"I thought you said you'd be okay?" She mused.

He shrugged and stuck out his elbow, to which she latched onto, pressing her head into his arm, happy tears coming to her eyes at the perfect night they had shared. She actually felt like she could lean on him and he wouldn't run- or fall. Tonight had been the closest thing to having a best friend and she didn't know why, but her heart pounded excitedly at that thought, her emotions still intense and jagged.

"Sooo…." She began as they walked, unable to stay quiet for long.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, ignoring her.

"Hear what?"

"The cry of the Coyote?" He asked and she listened, only hearing the brush of the wind.

"No…"

"Shh, listen…" he paused, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the wind, almost tribally, something that made Gabi want to throw him to the floor and kiss him senseless.

"You are too sexy to be a Reverend. Tell me it's not true." She demanded, shocking him into pinging his eyes open.

"It's true." He said for lack of anything else to offer.

"Damn…" she sighed. "Were you an Indian or something?" she asked next, changing the subject and rejecting her body's tingling awareness to the man next to her.

"No. My father's father was, though." He said. "My middle name means 'Coyotes Cry' because it was the only thing that would stop me crying as a baby."

"Your dad took you out to see Coyotes as a baby?" She spluttered.

"No, he took me to Frank Point. The howls echo across the canyon to there." He explained.

"Where's your dad now?"

"Heaven," he said softly, swallowing in memory.

"You lost him young…" she realised.

He nodded. "Before I started college."

"And your mom?"

"Lives in Arizona and loves it when I visit so she doesn't have to go to 'Sin City'," he described. "She thinks its hilarious I'm a church man and living in the least moralistic city in the world…that is, according to her." He added.

"I guess it is demoralised…" she agreed.

"I don't believe that." He argued, looking to her, and then starting his walk again.

"What's your view on women who sell sex?" She enquired drily.

"Everyone has a reason." He vouched.

"So what was mine?" she wondered.

"You tell me…"

She smirked. "My family live in a war-torn country and I came here to escape. I got my visa but my job didn't work out- it was a dime an hour waitressing job and at sixteen, I couldn't get anything better. I knew about the street work, I was lured into it one night when I was drunk and desperate for cash and then it got addictive. Sex with strangers is strangely satisfying…"

"Until you get hurt."

"Until I opened my eyes and saw I was convincing myself it was the only choice I had. And the day I came to confession, is the day I knew deep down I couldn't do it anymore. It was the first time I had admitted my sin."

"I'm glad God helped you find your way," he offered and she closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Be my friend, Troy." She asked. "This has nothing to do with God and everything to do with you."

"I didn't do anything…" he objected.

"You told me to wait outside. You showed me that human beings- that men- can be caring. That someone gave a shit about my life." She explained, walking with heavy strides that tugged on his arm each time she placed a foot down and he had to smile down onto her angry figure.

"I totally give a…" he paused, about to repeat her blasphemy, then caught himself. "I totally care." He amended sheepishly, making her laugh softly.

"How do you…manage," she swallowed, "without it?"

"Without sex?" He checked and she nodded, biting her lower lip, the flesh there taunting him.

"I guess I never knew what I was missing," he shrugged.

"You've never…" She opened her mouth.

"I joined at eightteen…"

"I was sixteen when I…" She paused, grimacing. "I'm a slut, ignore me."

"You are not what you just said," he quickly argued. "But I didn't have anyone I cared about enough to take that step with before I joined. I had my faith and I found girls with the same views, but it wasn't even down to that. I just never felt it."

"Did you after? Did anyone ever make you wish you didn't have a vow?"

_You._ He answered silently, playing for time as he traced her angelic face with his eyes.

"Only once." He lied.

"Did you tell her you were celibate?"

"Kind of…"

"Did she leave?" She worried, her black-rimmed eyes wide with upset.

He licked his lips. "Not exactly."

"You're talking in riddles." She accused.

"I'm telling the truth."

They were heading back toward the Chapel now and they both felt the ache of loss as their night threatened to end. As Troy unlocked the door, Gabi let her hand slip back into his and she smiled as he tightened his fingers around hers, leading her inside and closing the door.

"It's goodnight kiss time." She announced, looking up to him expectantly.

"Huh?"

"To end our 'date', the proper thing to do is to share a goodnight kiss…"

"You know I can't do that…" he argued.

"Actually you can." She replied knowingly and he flicked his eyes to each of hers.

"Not without making the others jealous."

"Fine," she grasped his shoulder and tiptoed, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Troy."

He opened his mouth to protest, taking in air as he fought for the right words to call her back and demand his kiss after all, but he ultimately knew it was best she walked away before he did something they would both regret.

She was the first woman he had ever met that he actually wished he wasn't celibate for and it was crazy, but she was the first woman who wasn't entirely intimidated by his vow, either.

Gabriella Montez was a dangerous commodity, he measured. One he had to avoid at all costs.


	6. Blast from the past

Love is 130- thank you, I love that you love this troy so much lol.

Blacksumo- ahh your review made me smile so wide :D

Flakegirl- did you post yet?

And everyone, genuinely, thankyou for your continued support and comments, I love reading them!

**Chapter 6**

"I got tickets!" Gabi ran in, her cut off denim shorts and white tight tank top giving her a Lara-Croft look with the flat biker boots she wore with it.

Troy smiled wanly as he searched his library for inspiring passages to include in his next sermon. _So much for avoiding her_.

"Tickets for what?" He asked dutifully as she came in and she was grinning like a little girl, something he found very hard not to distract him from his work.

"The game of course! The Wranglers play Saturday night!"

"Saturday night? I have work the next day…"

"So get up late and miss a shave, the congregation will think it's sexy…" She shrugged.

"Again, my aim is not to turn on every member of my audience," he reminded her glibly.

"You did it anyways…" she muttered, then smiled innocently as he looked to her sternly.

"Do you have no-one else you can take?" He asked.

Her face fell and she bit her inner lip vulnerably. "I got them for you."

He closed his eyes and reprimanded himself for hurting her feelings by being blasé.

"Then of course I'll go." He amended.

"Yay!" She squealed and he frowned, thinking she may have just played him completely only he didn't have time to ponder that fact because she threw herself into his body and hugged him around the neck in her excitement, pressing her large, firm breasts into his chest.

"Mm, yay indeed…" He swallowed at the feel of female flesh- very obviously female flesh at that- pressing into his hard unforgiving chest.

"Troy, you are so damn-"

"Ah! Not in the house of God." He intercepted her compliment.

"I was just gonna say hot." She said it anyway, turning to go. "I'm making dinner tonight."

"Oh, my friend Taylor is coming by…" He informed.

"Ok, I'll make enough for three…" Gabi said as she walked out.

/

"She's a great cook," Taylor described of his new house-mate as they sat in the back yard, admiring his week's worth of gardening in the fading sunset.

"She's tempting as hell, too." He sighed, and then rolled his eyes up. "Sorry," he told his boss for his cuss.

"Wait," Taylor twisted on the bench and smiled at him. "Do you _like _her?"

He shrugged. "It just kind of happened."

"Oh my god, you _do_!" She swiped him playfully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that's all it's ever going to be. Is me having a shaky moment before I regain my control and forget all about even entertaining the idea."

"Troy…you're not seriously going to deny yourself some happiness are you?" Taylor chided.

"Happiness?" He questioned. "Would she be happy waiting until we're married to have sex with me?"

"She might…"

"Would I be happy fighting every urge I have to be with her and not be able to _be _with her?" He wondered.

"You can do other stuff…" Taylor screwed up her face thinking about it.

"Even looking at her fills me with this urge to kiss her…if I start actually kissing her…" He sighed, running a hand through his short, conker-brown spikes.

"Nobody is going to hate you for loving her." Taylor argued. "In any sense."

"The church says-"

"The church can shut up," Taylor interrupted. "I know you, Troy and I know how hard you punish yourself and how hurt you were when Alison left you."

"I was a kid." He derided.

"So you know now that this means something," she insisted.

"I don't even know that she likes me back." He argued, bringing up a fresh barrier.

"Oh, she does," Taylor pointed her chin in as her voice changed to one of knowing wisdom.

"How do you know?"

Taylor arched two perfectly groomed brows and pursed her lips. "She told me she thought you were hot."

"Oh god," he groaned. "That's her idea of being funny…"

"And then she asked me if you ever had a girlfriend…"

"She's just being nosy," he knocked his head back, resting his chin in the air as he folded his arms.

"And then she asked me what kind girl you went for…"

"I hope you lied," he looked to the side of him quickly, squinting at his friend.

"I did. I told her you were gay and it was the biggest secret the church had to keep…"

"Oh ha-ha, Tay," he smirked unamusedly.

"I told her I wasn't sure, that you were married to your job." Taylor replied seriously and Troy felt her words weigh down on his chest.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked, hurt.

"It's what I _know _Troy." Taylor looked at him sadly. "Just let go a little, huh? Let her prove she's worth letting go for."

"There's just something I don't understand…" He frowned.

"What's that?"

"She had sex with all those men, she gave her body away…did she give her soul too? Or would that be mine?" He wondered philosophically.

"You have to forgive her, Troy. Her past is past." Taylor instructed as she stood from the bench. "I have to go."

He stood too and hugged her, hugely. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too, you big softie," She smiled, pulling away. "Go get your girl."

He smiled at her words of empowerment, turning to go back inside, finding Gabi asleep on his sofa, her breaths in and out even and controlled. He pulled the comforter over her and walked through to his room, sighing out as he closed his door and tried to wipe her scent from his mind.

Sleep did not prevail.

/

"Are you okay? You look kinda sick…" Gabi frowned at Troy the next morning, her eyes keenly raking down his long, lean body to take in his pajama bottoms and vest. It was her favourite part of the day because it was the only time she was lucky enough to see his arms- in all their muscled glory, bulging and screaming for her hands, showcased by his sleeveless attire.

His hair was sexy-messy as usual but his face looked haggard and he had stubble she had never seen before. Did that mean he always shaved before he ate?

"Thanks," he said in response to her inaccurate observation as he padded by her to get coffee.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She offered apologetically.

"I didn't sleep." He offered.

"Oh that sucks. What kept you awake?" She wondered, laying a plate with bacon and crumpets on it in front of him, stirring the scrambled eggs she had yet to add.

"Stomach ache." He lied ruefully.

"Ew." She screwed up her face. "Will you be ok with eggs?"

He smiled tiredly. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She emptied half the eggs onto his plate then pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, testing for a fever. "You really don't look good."

"That's bad coming from you," he remarked of her usually complimentary nature.

"You should go back to bed after eating…" She admonished in a motherly way that made him chuckle.

"Yes, mom."

"Hey, don't get cheeky with me…"

"Erm, Gabi, how long do you think you'll be staying?" He asked carefully as he took a mouthful, his tummy flopping nervously as she looked at him with uncertainty painted in her eyes.

"I don't know…why?" She asked back, chewing on a tiny bite of her crumpet.

"Nothing, I was just asking…"

"Do you want me to go?" She wondered fearfully, her previous feeling of familiarity crushed by his innocent question.

"No! No, I was just asking…so I know…just so I know for…plans and things." He lied, closing his eyes.

"Are you going to pass out?" She wondered, bypassing the moment while she showed concern.

"No, I'm fine." He assured grimly, not knowing how much longer he could watch her walk around in his t-shirts that she had mysteriously commandeered.

"If you want your space back, Troy, all you have to do is ask." She said softly, eating her rasher of bacon like a chew-stick.

"You can stay as long as you need. I'm just…adjusting to having a house-mate." He excused.

"It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" She worried.

"No…"

"You're worried your boss might see me here and think the worst…"

"Gabi…"

"A former hooker and a Reverend with no wife. What would people think?" She derided, standing and clearing her empty plate into the sink.

"Stop right now," he commanded, rising from his seat to track after her, laying his gentle hands on her shoulders when she braced the sink.

"I can never be anything else can I?" She asked bitterly.

"Of course you can…"

"I'm just the slut who opens her legs for anyone," she began to sob and he kicked himself for ever mentioning her length of stay.

"No." He told her firmly, turning her and looking into her face as he cupped her arms. "You're not that person at all."

"Then who am I?"

"Gabriella Montez. Queen of her own destiny. You can be anyone you want to be."

"Does it not disgust you? Do you not wonder how I did it, every night with someone new?" She challenged, meeting his understanding gaze and seeing a tiny flinch.

Troy lifted his hands and did something he knew he would regret later- he pressed his thumbs against her wet cheeks and dried her tears, her hiccupping sobs killing him inside. "No it doesn't disgust me," he assured. "What disgusts me is how you were treated. And I don't wonder about anything else at all," he skipped over her graphic recount. "I just want you to feel safe here."

"With you, I do," she offered.

"Not every man you meet is going to judge you on your past, Gabi." He assured.

"Ditto," she whispered with a shaky smile.

"I'm not planning on meeting any men…"

"I mean women. I mean about your vows and stuff." She shrugged awkwardly.

He nodded. "I think I should go back to bed…" He decided.

"At last, some sense," she agreed, shadowing him as she walked him to his room and lifted up his covers as he rolled onto his mattress face first. "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good…" he mumbled into the covers and she turned to go, shooting one last look over his crashed-out form before she closed his door.

/

Gabi decided to go grocery shopping. It was a simple pleasure she had missed and it was the least she could do to replenish Troy's stock cupboard and fridge, repaying him back for some of the hospitality he had showed her.

She picked up some fresh herbs and smiled as she decided to make Troy her lasagna, something she was sure he would like.

"Long time no see," came a graveled voice, making her turn to identify the source.

She met the grey eyes of one of her former clients and felt a shiver of shame run across her skin, cringing as she remembered their night together. She chose not to answer, instead bundling her herbs into her trolley and pushing off.

"Hey, you're too good to say hi to me now?" Carl followed her, irked.

"I'm not working anymore." She clipped, flinging her hair back.

"Shame. I have five hundred right here for another bubble bath with you…" He offered, trailing her around the supermarket.

"I told you I'm not interested," she affirmed, zeroing in on the meat counter where she saw other shoppers and aimed for safety.

"I loved watching you ride me in that bath…" he husked into her ear and she closed her eyes in regret as every memory flooded back. _She_ hadenjoyed it, too and he knew it. Only now, she felt sick even thinking about it.

"Leave me alone," She stared at him with hard eyes.

Carl smirked. "You want it."

Her face creased with worry and when she felt a hand at her waist she jumped in fear, not expecting contact.

"Hey, that's where you got to…" Troy came around and kissed her forehead, feigning innocence as she continued to stare at Carl. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were talking…"

Carl lifted his brows. "You really think you can settle down? I know you…"

"I don't believe we met," Troy stuck out his hand, keeping one arm around Gabi's waist. "I'm Troy."

"You're her latest, then?" Carl smiled, causing Troy to tense.

"Let's go, honey," he said to Gabi and she nodded dazedly, turning in his arm and looking over her shoulder at Carl one more time.

"You want me," he mouthed, making her shudder, Troy's strong hold a grateful support.

Gabi pressed her palm to her forehead, brushing back her hair, her shopping trip abandoned as Troy led her outside and once she was out there, she quickly stopped and threw her arms around his neck, leaving him shocked as he curled his arms around her and bent his long body to hug her.

"Hey, it's ok." He assured.

"How did you know?" She wondered, resting her cheek against his collarbone where she could feel him swallow.

"How did I know to come after you?" He repeated. "I didn't. I just missed you."

She laughed softly and looked at him, pressing her hands to his chest as she lowered from her tiptoes. "You didn't."

"I got hungry. I honestly didn't know you would be here." He promised.

She pressed her lips in and rested her cheek back to his chest, stirring some aching need inside him that he didn't recognise as he wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tightly to comfort her.

"I'm glad you were," she sighed.

"Me too."

"I'll never be able to forget who I am." She commented.

"Hey that guy back there, that…that person who's a lot of things I can't say…he has no right to make you feel this way. You're an amazing woman; don't let him convince you otherwise."

"You know what the worse thing is?" She looked up, creasing her face. "He's right. He _does _know me. He knows what I look like naked. He knows I enjoyed having sex with him. And he knows I'll never be able to find love because who would want me?" She asked bitterly. "Who would want a girl like me, fucked by every man in town?"

"Gabi…" He sighed as she broke from his arms and headed away, her tears returning as she fought her inner battle. "You're amazing!" He called after her, slowly jogging in long strides to catch her, bringing her round to face him when he did. "You're amazing." He repeated.

"How?" She wondered bewilderedly. "I don't know _how_."

"You make me smile, okay? You're funny and sweet and you don't judge…You don't look at me and see a Reverend or see my vows or see my job- you just see me- the man." He offered. "You confuse me and tease me and feed me amazing food…"

She swallowed, hitching a breath against her sobs. "Really, you like my food?"

"Your bacon and eggs were awesome."

"Then why do I keep being reminded of the person I was? Why do I feel like I can never escape?"

"Gabi, you're allowed to enjoy sex. That's not a crime. You shouldn't beat yourself up about that…"

"With _him _though? With any of them? I've never loved anyone, Troy! I've never even made love with anyone and I'm twenty-one. I'm twenty one and I'm a virgin as much as you are. I don't know what tenderness is…"

Troy squinted his eyes and lifted his hand, tracing her jaw line with a slow, soft thumb and finger, flicking his eyes over her beautiful face and swallowing his urge to kiss her. "You will," he promised in a whisper, her golden eyes searching his as he held her close and breathed slow, heavy breaths.

Gabi closed her eyes and turned her cheek, right into his warm palm as he cupped his hand for her, licking his lips as he watched her smile in something close to bliss.

"Some girl somewhere is gonna be lucky to have you," she smiled sadly, opening her eyes.

Troy frowned as his mind answered _'what about you?'_ and then he quickly ejected the idea, feeling his heart beat heavily as his emotions ran deeper for the beauty in his arms. Every vulnerable moment she had brought him closer to the edge, every time she laughed he wanted to kiss her smiling mouth and every time she curled into him for his touch, he couldn't resist the temptation of hugging her back, this time lowering a kiss to her hair. "You'll be okay." He assured.

_I just don't know that I will,_ he added internally. _I don't know I'll ever be okay again…_


	7. Saturday Night's Alright

Fudge 2428- that is a great compliment to say you didn't want to read it then got hooked! Thank you

Blowkiszezatmeii – yay thankies :D

LilMissEfronJackson- ahh big smiles, thank you!

Thank you everyone!

**Chapter 7**

"I'm so excited," she jiggled with a girlish smile, supporting her claim. He had never seen anyone look cuter than Gabi did right now. She was dressed for the rink, her dark curls tamed by his black beanie she had stolen, her arms covered in long gloves and her body wrapped in a black mini-dress that she had teamed with tights and her biker boots, her ample cleavage peeking out and gloating to him.

"It's Ice Hockey." He answered pragmatically, grabbing his wallet and sliding it into the pocket of his indigo jeans, having combined them with a grey knit jumper and his thick duffle coat, the white shirt under his soft jumper restoring some formality.

"It's twenty men beating each other up for a puck!" She smiled, taking his hand when he finished locking up, causing him to look down in surprise.

"You've been before?" He wondered, not commenting on her contact.

"Yeah once or twice…" She offered mysteriously, making him smile.

"A client took you." He guessed.

She shrugged. "I used to be outside, waiting."

"I'm glad I get to take you inside." He smiled.

"This is like our second date." She acknowledged.

"If we were dating…"

"It's the second time I asked you out too," she frowned at this.

"Are you one of those hussy women?" He squinted.

She smiled blandly. "Yes."

"You know what I mean."

"You should ask me out next time. It's the polite thing to do," she suggested, clinging closer to him as a stumbling drunk leered at her legs.

"I'll make a mental note…"

"Good. Because I'm free most nights so it's unlikely I'll say no," she prepped.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I have church service." She explained and his face split into an almighty grin, his dimple flashing and his eyes shining.

"So you do."

"Do you have your speech?"

"Yep."

"So…"

"So you have to wait until tomorrow," he admonished. "Please don't go anywhere beforehand this time." He added.

He didn't get an agreement because she pulled him toward the rink entrance, awed by the experience of attending the game and he got caught up in her excitement. When she bit into her hotdog and closed her eyes in bliss, his own dog tasted that much better. When she jumped up and raised her arms when they scored, his own joy was deeper. And when she turned to him and clapped excitedly, her eyes shining like gold pennies, he forgot what the hell he was ever doing in that rink and found himself frozen in time, watching her.

"This is amazing." She told him thankfully as they found their seats again after the break.

"I'm glad you think so."

"You look good in that jumper, too." She twinkled.

"It's just a jumper…"

"It makes you look _rugged_," she described.

"Rugged, huh?" He arched a brow.

"It's really sexy," she added, leaning into his arm and smiling into his face.

"You just love teasing me don't you?" He accused, barely looking down at her.

"Who said I was teasing?" She asked with a 'pfft' noise that fluffed her fringe up.

"You look nice tonight." He offered, finally venturing a look down at her.

"Just nice?"

He smiled at her patiently. "You look beautiful, like always."

"We must be the hottest people here," she grinned back.

"Father Bolton?" A voice questioned from the steps running up the side of their seating, one of his congregation having recognised him.

"Hello, Annie," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously surprised to see him out of church.

"Watching my favourite game." He answered.

"Oh, me too!" Annie agreed, flicking a look to Gabi quickly and then back to Troy, seeing Gabi was absorbed in the game. "You have a pretty date."

Troy blushed and quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure Gabi was indeed engrossed in the game before he replied. "That I do."

"It's so nice to see you happy." Annie tilted her head approvingly. "I didn't know you could date…" She added somewhat wistfully.

"Ah…it's complicated." He grew nervous, rubbing his hands together. "Gabi and I are friends."

"Well I hope it gets uncomplicated. You really look great together." The young woman smiled before she went on her way.

Troy closed his eyes as her words sank in and he jumped when he felt a weight on his shoulder- that of Gabi's chin digging in. "You're missing it!" She accused.

"I'm sorry; I saw one of my congregation…" He explained distractedly.

"Did she want your hot body?" Gabi squinted as he turned and he gave her a look.

"Not everyone is like you, Gabriella." He chided gently.

"Ah, so you admit you're hot then," she smiled audaciously.

"I admit nothing." He replied back, budging her so lightly with his arm that she barely felt it, but the tingle went right down her at his familiarity.

"Did she freak out because you're with me?" She wondered, more nervously.

"Not exactly." He conceded.

"One day I wish you wouldn't talk in riddles!" She complained.

"She said we look good together," he admitted, then looked away.

"Oh." Gabi frowned.

"Do you want a soda?" He swallowed on a dry throat.

"Huh? Oh…sure," she nodded dazedly, watching him go.

Didn't they look good together, though? She thought as she slid him a look, smiling at the sight of his backside and strong thighs disappearing through the crowd. Just what was he fighting though?

She hadn't asked for anything- hadn't demanded. She just knew she liked being with him and feeling all these things she had never felt before. That she had never had the chance to feel. Friendship, intimacy- she wanted it with Troy and he was holding back.

His vow was part of it, she could garner that much. But she couldn't work out why he wouldn't even _kiss _her. Maybe the fact they had been pushed together so quickly was troubling him. Maybe he was worried about what his friends and followers might think. Maybe he actually didn't want to be closer to her, despite her hope he might. Or maybe he just plain didn't fancy her which she didn't quite believe.

"Is coke ok?" Troy asked her as he pressed a cold card cup into her hand while she pondered her options.

"Perfect, thank you." She wrapped her hand around his bicep as he stood beside her again and she smiled sweetly as she sucked through her straw.

"You look mischievous." He accused.

"So, what do you normally do on a Saturday night?" She wondered innocently, dodging his lead.

"Read. Talk to one of the girls. Take a walk down town and see who needs my help…" He described. "How about you?"

"Dance. Fight. Whatever comes first." She smirked.

"Fight?" He questioned and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"The girls that put me in the state you found me in." She explained.

"Have you seen them since?" He asked and her gaze faltered.

"At least one of them will be outside tonight, working the strip." She assured.

"Hey, I won't let you get hurt again, okay?" He checked concernedly.

"I know," she smiled softly at his assurance. "I just don't miss it so much. I thought I would."

"What _do_ you miss?" He asked back with interest and she chewed her straw as she flicked her eyes sideways and thought, her pensive face capturing his attention.

"My mom and sister. Having a bubble bath. Opening my tiny window and hearing sirens at night- knowing someone somewhere was worse off than me." She mused. "I miss laughing and having fun-I miss my friends."

Troy blinked at her as she clung to his arm and he smiled slowly. "I can give you the bubble bath and the friendship." He offered.

She blushed and looked down shyly for the first time since he had met her. "It's really ok." She denied.

"I'm serious. I'll run you a bath- a nice one. As soon as we get in." He nodded.

"Will you come in with me?" She enticed with a feline smile that entranced him as his belly tightened and several thoughts ran through his mind. Mostly of the curvy, voluptuous flesh that would no doubt grace her tiny frame.

"As tempting as that sounds, no." His lips pursed out as he said the word.

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then tell me." She insisted.

"I'd like to know you better for a start," he explained.

"Okay, we can fix that…"

"I'd like you to trust me." He added.

"I do."

"I mean, really trust me." He challenged knowingly.

"Fine, okay," she conceded, knowing she would throw it all to the wind tomorrow if he gave in and kissed her.

"You're making this easy…" He remarked amusedly.

"No, you're making it hard," she counter acted.

"I have a lot to consider…"

"I know, Troy. No-one's asking you to give up your reputation and your vows. I'd just like to have more…I'd like to do this again." She ventured.

"My reputation is at risk any time I even think about dating. Some members of the church- they disagree. There are certain…views on it and yeah, mostly I fly against the strict opinions and naysayers. But being with someone is the one thing I've never contemplated. I don't know how they'll feel- I don't know how I'd balance everything…"

"Why don't you just say what you really mean, Troy?" She asked, pulling her hand away and squinting at him, her eyes slitting in cold anger.

"I am…"

"You just don't want to date an ex prostitute because you don't want a backlash. You don't want to deal with the hundreds of people who would be up in arms telling you I'm a seductress and you have no business dating me. You want a pure little virgin who can please all your bosses and doesn't create a scandal…" She accused as she stormed off, shoving her drink at him and squashing the cardboard container against his abs, leaking the liquid down his top.

"Nice job, buddy," the guy next to him teased and Troy lifted a brow, and then passed by him also to follow Gabi out.

"Gabi, wait up!" He jogged after her, grasping her arm and bringing her round, her yellow eyes flashing sparks of anger and hurt. "That's not true." He said of her previous speech.

"Sure it is," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not. I swear. I really don't care what my congregation thinks about you and your old job. Unless they try and judge you, in which case I do care. I care enough to show them otherwise…" He got off track, taking a breath to remind him of his point. "But being with me- its never just 'dating' or something frivolous. I can't just climb into your bubble bath and give into every need my body is screaming out for. I have to show constraint. I_ have_ to show control. Do you understand?"

"I do." She agreed quietly, knowing exactly what he was telling her. He was telling her he had the choice to throw his caution to the wind, or to deny anything was ever happening between them and he was taking the second option. Only that wasn't what he was trying to say at all. He was trying to tell her he didn't have it in him to hold back.

"You are a beautiful, amazing person." He bolstered.

"Can we go home now?" She begged, wrapping her arms around her middle.

He sighed with regret at her retraction. "Sure."

/

"Hey, fella, I can show you a good time…"

Troy blushed at the offer from the street walker and checked for Gabi behind him as she had refused his offer of his hand to hold and now tagged dejectedly behind him.

"Oh my gosh…" The scantily-clad girl exclaimed on seeing the petite dark-haired girl, rounding Troy to greet her. "Gabriella Montez?"

"What do you want Estelle?" She asked in a monotone.

"Is he with you?" She remarked of Troy, eyeing him up and down, licking her lips as she stared at his pants crotch.

"Yeah, he is." Gabi agreed, reluctantly meeting his gaze and catching up to him, finding Estelle on his other side.

"Nice work…" Estelle nodded. "You always did take all the best clients…"

"He's not a client," Gabi denied, swapping places so she could face Estelle and cut Troy out. "Just leave him be."

"Oh!" Estelle arched her brow. "You found someone!" She laughed at his thought.

"Gabi, lets just go," Troy demanded softly, running his fingertips down the inside of her arm to lace his fingers through hers and gently swinging her arm back as he stepped away and she remained rooted.

"You couldn't even fight me one on one," Gabi accused. "It took you to get all of your friends to take me down."

"Wait are you..?" Troy squinted at the leggy black girl as he realised she was Gabi's attacker.

"I'm Estelle, honey…" The black woman held out her hand. "I'll show you a real good time…"

"You stay away from Gabi okay?" He commanded, putting his arm around Gabi's shoulders to lead her away.

"What did she tell you, gorgeous? That we kicked her fat butt? Well she took everything away from us." Estelle announced, bitter at having lost a sale.

"Gabi, lets go." He repeated more firmly, relieved when she quit staring at her rival and followed him, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I so want to kick her ass right now…" She seethed beside him.

"_Do not hate your brother in your heart. Rebuke your neighbour frankly so you will not share in his guilt_." he quoted.

"Thanks, Troy," she smiled wanly back.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help…" he defended.

"Is she prettier than me?" She turned to him as they came inside their shared home and her hands were on her hips in challenge.

"Erm, no?" He offered carefully.

She looked up and tested his gaze. "Is she?"

"What's this about?" Troy asked softly as they stood in the arched hallway.

"It doesn't matter," Gabi dismissed, heading for her room. "Goodnight, Troy."

"Hey…" He called after her and she turned, thinking never had anyone looked so damn irresistible in their knitted jumper before. "Where's my goodnight kiss?"

"I thought you didn't agree with those." She arched back, tired and drained from her emotional night.

He squinted a little and walked up to her, the tiny inpoint of his toes just as attractive as every other attribute he owned.

"I think a chaste kiss is allowed," he barely smiled, his lips pressed together as he stood before her and waited for her to raise her face. When she did, he traced her cheekbone with his thumb and bent down to kiss her there, his blue eyes showing her just how much more he wanted as he stood straight again.

"Goodnight, Gabi." He husked as she stared at him.

She didn't speak any words; she just turned and closed herself into her room, leaving him to lick his lips in wonder at whether he had done the right thing. He'd told her no to anything but friendship and then he went and ruined it by giving into his urge to taste her skin.

He rolled into bed with tense awareness of the stunning Latina sleeping just a few yards away, his mind imagining what would be revealed if he lifted that little black dress, and how she would feel to his inexperienced hands.

Would his unknowing touch please her? Or would she be turned off by his lack of expertise?

He sighed as he rolled over and then back again, still unable to sleep. If he wasn't careful he would end up sleeping over for his sermon and that would not go down well. He forced his eyes closed and prayed for relief.

None came.


	8. Special

Boris Yeltsin- I love ice hockey too, I had to get it in somewhere! My brother follows the Wranglers too :)

Pumpkinking- hey thanks for supporting my story here and on TH.

We'reBreakingFree- Aha! You know it!

EllaT- lol, you made me laugh!

Teddybear no1- well that was a stroke of bad luck wasn't it :(

ZanessaFreak- ahh thankies :')

Midnight- well. You feel like family now ;)

Ohmyefron-bieber- everyone is willing it, right?

Fudge2428-yay, I love having people hooked. I feel I have accomplished something.

Wen456- I'll be trying to post every other day.

Smart girl- I didn't age the characters to be honest! How old do you imagine him to be?

Itsi- thankyou, truly.

Zanessa-live-in-love- have you just started reading? Welcome :)

BlackSumo- my lips are sealed

brittanyZVAmoore- not long now ;)

Ilovesmiles- thankies

Armisc- did you have a nice holiday?

AddyD90- I'm glad :)

**Chapter 8**

"Oh man…" Troy rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm as he strolled into the kitchen and headed for the kettle.

"I made you breakfast." Gabi offered, making him jump as he turned to see her at the table, too tired to have noticed her before.

"That's perfect, thank you," he smiled, then flicked his eyes over her tiny form, sat there with her feet on the chair seat as she hugged her knees, dressed in soft jersey pyjama shorts and tee shirt. "Everything ok?"

She nodded and he squinted, collecting his coffee before he headed over. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry about last night." She offered and he lifted his brows in surprise.

"You haven't done anything that needs apologising for." He dismissed, blinking as he suddenly realised he had come out of his room in just his pyjama trousers, without tidying himself or putting on a shirt. Gabi's fixed gaze to his chest was somewhat distracting as he tried to make conversation. The way the tip of her tongue wetted her lips said more than even her admiring eyes.

"You're not going to give your sermon like that are you?" She managed quietly, meeting his eyes.

He blushed and smiled lopsidedly. "You think they'd like that?" He teased right back.

"I know I would," she smiled up at him.

"Well thank you, I think." He smiled bemusedly, squinting again before he moved off. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm ok." She assured and he pulled on a tee top, sitting and eating the oatmeal she had made for him as he watched her across the table. She picked up a book she had been reading, that was laid on the oak surface of the table and her eyes flicked across the lines and he frowned as he realised she was reading one of the bibles from his study.

"Are you trying to find what my speech is about?" He asked amusedly.

"I'm just reading." She supplied and he went back to his food, not disturbing her again until he came out, dressed smartly in black slacks and a mauve shirt that he buttoned right up, his tie loose around his neck and his short hair smoothed into place.

"I have to go and get the Church ready. I'll see you down there?" He checked and she looked up with a 'huh?' look, before she clicked.

"Oh, sure. I'll go get ready."

Troy laid out the copy of the service leaflets across each pew, arranging the fresh flowers that had been delivered the day before so that the audience could see them in all their glory, trailing down the display stands.

He set his lectern, gripped it and looked out, imagining his audience and feeling his same bag of nerves spill open in his tummy like he always felt before he spoke.

It never went away. Not even after years and years of doing this. He took a breath and headed down the aisle, unlocking the doors and opening the large, solid shutters to the world, letting in sunlight and air, smiling as early attendees stood waiting with patient chatter.

"Morning Reverend!" Mary Ilkes called with her gang of older ladies who all waved at him cutely, like they saw him as their grandson.

"Morning ladies, in you come," he smiled, stepping out into the yard to appreciate the warmth of the sun as he let his followers file in. Gabi was there, at the back, dressed in some leggings with her knee high boots and an off the shoulder top in peach that lit up her tanned skin. She had her arms wrapped around her middle self consciously and her hair was cascading down her back. He didn't think she'd ever looked sexier.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything else to wear." She apologised, smiling grimly at the obvious looks she was attracting from her stunning appearance.

"You look great, stop apologising." He assured.

"Troy!" A woman wearing a pretty green cotton dress with white daisies printed on it, her hair in a bun and ballet shoes on her feet called out from the gate, causing them both to turn.

"Miranda, hi," Troy let the lady hug him and he dry-kissed her cheek. "Ready for service?"

"I just love your sermons," she beamed, flicking a look to Gabi. "Don't you?"

"My first time," Gabi lifted her brow.

"Oh, well. Be prepared, then. That's a lovely shade of purple on you, Reverend." Miranda added as she smiled happily and went inside, leaving Gabi to stare after her jealously.

"She looks perfect." She frowned.

"What?" Troy puzzled.

"Her dress. Oh my god, I look like I just walked in off the street…" Gabi panicked.

"You look amazing." He said again.

"They're going to stare at me."

"So what?"

"Do I look like a hooker?" She asked honestly.

"You look incredibly beautiful and the men of my congregation should be thankful you're in attendance to brighten up their Sunday morning…" He offered with a warm smile.

"I'll sit in the back so no-one will see me." She decided as she slowly trailed in, looking over her shoulder to him one last time before she went inside. His blue eyes remained on her and his formidable shoulders were outlined by the light, reminding her of every inch of that same torso that she was privy to seeing naked earlier that day. In fact, waking up to Troy every day was getting to be an addictive treat. She sighed and went inside, perching on the edge of the last pew with a little smile to her neighbour.

/

"_But be doers of the word, and not hearers only, deceiving yourselves. For if anyone is a hearer of the word and not a doer, he is like a man who looks intently at his natural face in a mirror._****_For he looks at himself and goes away and at once forgets what he was like._****_But the one who looks into the perfect law, the law of liberty, and perseveres, being no hearer who forgets but a doer who acts, he will be blessed in his doing_.

"As most of you know, I devote a lot of my time to rebuilding the lives of young women who need our help. The Lord asks that we do and not just hear. Don't just listen to the story of need from your neighbour. Be a shoulder to lean on for your friend, but also be more.

"Offer help. Find solutions. Be active. For those you who have time- give it. I always need help- _we _as people always need help. At any hour of the day- and some hours of the night. Don't be afraid to give it.

"I believe in karma- what you give, is what you will get back. You will be blessed in God's heaven for your efforts."

Gabi waited awkwardly at the back of the church while Troy grinned and laughed with his friends and she watched him with new eyes at seeing him in his element.

Everyone wanted to shake his hand- everyone was keen for him to turn his smile on them, appreciate them and acknowledge them. The men clasped his shoulder in affection, the women giggled and flirted as much as they would allow themselves in the house of god and some of them gave him feline looks that Gabi knew only too well herself.

He was right; he _did _have a lot riding on his reputation. He had a bunch of people who respected him; looked up to him and even idolised him and she could imagine that it was a scary prospect for him to get involved with anyone now. Especially without a promise of committment.

"Thank you for coming, it's always lovely to see you," he said in a warm voice, bringing her from her daydream as he picked up her hand to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Reverend." She smiled back, playing him at his own game.

Troy blinked as he felt the sweat bead his upper lip and palms, his body wanting for hers again at the most inappropriate moment.

"Did you enjoy the sermon?" He asked next, oblivious to the people around them, his eyes entirely on her.

"It was your best yet." She assured, knowing full well she hadn't heard enough to be able to tell.

"Do you want to go for lunch, after?" He wondered.

"Don't you have plans with your friends?"

"Marjory Mason has invited me for Sunday roast at her cottage. I asked her if I could bring a friend." He explained and she felt his invite trickle down her spine and plop between her thighs with an unexpected attraction.

"Really, you did that for me?" She awed.

"Sure," he grinned, and then leaned in toward her, taking her breath away with his imposing strength. "Truth be told she bores me tearless and I hoped you might save me…"

Gabi let out a beautiful giggle that not only brought a delighted smile to Troy's mouth, but attention from elsewhere to the couple talking by the back pew.

"How could I possible say no now?" She replied as she smiled up into his face.

"You can't." He observed.

"I'll go find something less hooker-ish to wear…" She frowned, not knowing if she actually owned such a thing.

Troy sat across the table from Marjory, his plate filled with her cooked lunch, Gabi having been placed beside him as the older woman had deemed them 'courting' and therefore requiring they sit side by side.

He flicked occasional looks to Gabi, wishing out of all the things she could have picked to wear for Sunday lunch, that his favourite black t-shirt was not one of them. She still had her leggings on, and her boots over the top but her pretty pink top had made way for his huge tee, which covered most of her torso but still made him ache inside at seeing her wearing it.

With her curled hair messily arranged and her face free of make-up, he could almost imagine they'd just woken up together and were having breakfast, his top the mark of their night before because she wanted to feel close to him. _God but what he'd give to feel close to her_, he mused internally, chewing with a tense jaw.

He was right about ready to strip that damn top off and taste her flesh in a much more real way than he had so far imagined.

His desirable thoughts no longer shocked him, ever since she had run out on him he'd been thinking of her so the fact his mind was working over time was not a surprise. But he did close his eyes in an attempt to control those images, his body becoming more and more aware of the female temptation beside him the less he tried to fight his overwhelming feelings.

What maybe shocked him the most was that it wasn't her revealing outfits or her amazing body that brought the deep throbbing to his groin. It was the thought of how she would react; it was her moments of vulnerability that really made him want her and even now, as her small fingers curled into his fisted hand, he felt her touch go deep inside where he had never delved before.

"Troy are you alright?" Gabi asked him as their host stepped out of the room to fetch drinks.

"Yep." He opened his blue, blue eyes to her and smiled fakely.

"You're lying." She accused softly. "Isn't that one of the rules?"

"Not where you're concerned," he quipped and she smiled bemusedly.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Marjory was getting worried…"

He twisted in his seat and twisted his lips at the same time, flicking his eyes between hers. "Did you have to wear my shirt?" He asked honestly.

She gaped in surprise. "Are you angry?"

"Not exactly…" he conceded, smiling tightly.

"You're not making sense again…"

"You have no idea how beautiful you look, do you?" He asked then, almost to himself. "You have no idea what it does to a guy to see a girl wearing his clothes like she wants to be in his skin…"

He was stopped from saying anything else as their host wafted back in with a big smile at them both, laying their drinks down.

"Well don't you two make the perfect couple?" She smiled warmly at them.

Gabi was too stunned to speak. She was frozen, staring at Troy's profile as he sat facing forward again, engaging in polite banter with Marjory.

"Gabi?" She was snapped back into reality at the sound of the older woman's voice.

"Huh?" She frowned dazedly.

"Apple pie?" Marjory repeated while Troy looked at her and willed her to act normal after his revelation. One he should not have given- and especially not here of all places.

"Yes, please." Gabi smiled, handing over her plate, then standing quickly and rubbing her hands down the front of her legs. "Erm…let me help you wash up?"

"That's Troy's job," Marjory smiled. "He waits till after dessert."

"Oh ok. In that case, may I use your restroom?"

Marjory directed her and she quickly got inside and locked the door, her breathing fast and erratic as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. She had never thought Troy could feel that way about her. She had been told in no uncertain terms that they could not be together without a lot of complications and she had maybe just started getting that into her head- albeit reluctantly.

And now he had admitted he felt possessive over her, from the mere fact she was wearing his shirt. How was that?

She took a calming breath and put her palm to her forehead, wiping every image she had of his muscled torso from her mind, forgetting every ripple of that strength under his skin and reminding herself she had no place imagining the very sexy Reverend naked, let alone in her bed and corrupting her in the best way possible.

"Get a grip," she sighed to herself, splashing water on her face and fighting for steady breaths, her hands shaking with awareness of his announced attraction.

She looked down herself, knowing she couldn't change, knowing he was thinking exactly the same things about her as she had him and when she opened the bathroom door and found a pair of blue eyes there, meeting hers, she knew she couldn't stop the inevitable anymore.

He bent to reach her, she rose to collide with his big body and their lips meshed in a sweet, strong kiss that they had both been denying and aching for in equal measure.

Gabi let out a moan and ran her hands into his hair, letting their mouths fuse for long moments, right there in Marjory's hall.

"Ehem," a polite cough sounded from the living room doorway and Troy broke away from Gabi to look up, finding his host there with a sheepish look on her face.

"Dessert is served." Marjory announced, causing him to close his eyes in regret.

"Thank you," he replied, lamely linking his fingers with Gabi as they trailed back in, like kissing teenagers caught by their mom.

"It looks delicious, Mrs Mason," Gabi swallowed against her throat, blocked with desire.

"God bless you for your talent in the kitchen," Troy smiled at the woman, silently praying she wouldn't repeat what she had seen in her hallway.

He didn't even know what made him do it. He'd just had to follow her. He'd just had to kiss her… and what a kiss. His blood throbbed around his body from the aftershock and he doubted he had ever kissed like that before, not even with his college tutor.

He couldn't even think straight. He was shovelling in his dessert with no care as his mind flashed back to the moment she had softened in his arms and moaned out her pleasure, something he was sure would drive him over the edge as he tried to remember which way was up and his purpose of being here.

He'd wanted to be so tender, too. He'd wanted to ghost his lips on hers and show her what control was, but it was too late. He'd swooped on her and pressed against her mouth with the desperation he had felt to do just that. And what surprised him the most was that she had liked it.

She had actually liked kissing him.

"What a lovely meal, Mrs. Mason," Gabi smiled, rising with her bowl, collecting Troy's and Marjory's at the same time. "I'll wash up."

"I'll help." Troy offered instantly, standing to follow her though, watching as she filled the sink with hot water and washing liquid.

"Don't stare at me like that." She lifted her face to him, sinking her hands into the water to wash the plates.

"I can't help it." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

"Were you out there when that kiss happened?" He wondered, taking the first clean plate from her and drying it, laying it in the rack.

"Do you think I could have missed it?" She derided.

"Right. I'm just struggling to comprehend what happened…" He mused.

"You pounced me in the hallway." She supplied. "I wish you had told me you have sneaky tactics…"

"I did not…" he argued in hushed tones and then he found her smiling at him.

"I'm joking."

He licked his lips, trying to take away his urge to kiss her again. "I'm sorry I did that, though."

"Sorry you kissed me?" She looked up, hurt.

"Sorry I pounced on you…that's not what I had planned at all…"

"You mean you planned this?" She teased.

"If I was going to kiss you, it wasn't going to be like that." He amended.

"Then how was it going to be?" She turned, irking her brow at him and he felt his breath leave his lungs at her invitation.

"I've already been caught once today," he admonished, leaning toward her as her amber eyes drew him in.

"You forgot the gravy boat," Marjory announced as she rushed in; oblivious to their moment.

"My bad," Troy drawled, making Gabi bite her lip to stop her laugh as she concentrated on dishes. And only dishes- and not on the positively distracting hunk beside her. She didn't know if his faith made him sexier or what was the reason for her desire, but she couldn't stop the throb of her lips or the fact her body loved being pressed to his- feeling those muscles up close and for real.

"You forgot the gravy boat," he told her once Marjory had returned to the living room and left them alone again.

"She is so into you," Gabi accused amusedly.

"She's old enough to be my mother!"

"She keeps interrupting us…" she pointed out. "Maybe she's a cougar…"

"Oh please," he derided. "You make out like every woman in this city wants me."

Her arched brow made him blink patiently. "I'm a man of god."

"That only adds to the attraction." She explained.

"How?"

"Because you're off limits," she smiled felinely.

His eyes flickered over her face. "Is that why you…?"

"No." She assured quickly. "But I have to say, you're the hottest Reverend I ever saw. I can't help thinking other women feel the same."

"Well they shouldn't. They should remember me in my cassock giving out hymns and being a nice guy. Sexual thoughts are strictly prohibited."

"Are you _trying _to turn me on?" She twisted and smiled tightly.

"How on earth do you propose I managed that?"

"The way you say prohibited…" She shivered a little, shaking herself out.

"It can't be worse than you wearing my top."

"It comes pretty close…"

"Then let's get out of here before my urge to kiss you senseless returns and Marjory catches us again…" He grasped her hand and tugged her through to the living room.

"Your urge to wh-"

"Marjory." He smiled. "Thank you so much for having us, your food was amazing, as always. We have to get going now." He said apologetically.

"Always happy to have you, Father. And your friend." She added warmly.

"See you next week," he parted with a quick hug, dragging Gabi behind him as he strode for home.

"Hey wait up, I can't run in these shoes…" Gabi complained and he turned with a mischievous smile, scooping her into his arms.

"Then I'll carry you…" He claimed, hearing her shocked gasp and she quickly clutched at his neck for balance.

"Why the hurry?" She bemoaned.

"You started this, Gabi." He accused, attracting interest as he carried the curvy Gabriella in his arms through the busy pavements of Vegas.

"I feel like an invalid up here. People are staring…"

"I don't care," he stated, digging out his door key and shouldering through the wooden frame to place her feet down, turning only to shut the door behind him before he touched her face with the delicate fingers she knew so well. "Now I can do what I've been wanting to do since I met you…"

"Wh-" She didn't get to ask because he hovered his lips over hers, her eyes popping open when he didn't connect them at first and she saw his gaze flicker over her face as his fingers trailed lazily down her jaw, setting a path of tingling fire on her skin.

When she gasped in, he brushed the soft flesh of his lips to hers, barely touching, hardly breathing as he did it again, cupping her face in both his hands before he let his mouth own hers, devouring her sweet lips and feeling the resounding desire all the way into his belly.

"Gabi," he whispered, nuzzling their noses before he kissed her again, his tongue venturing against her lower lip testily.

She tiptoed to reach him, her small body pressed to his as her hands ran amok in his hair and she whimpered as his tongue flicked into her mouth, calling hers to duel. She flicked hers back, felt the throbbing want between her thighs as they fought this way, for intimacy, for something deeper.

"What am I doing?" His ragged breaths husked his voice as he ripped his mouth from hers and panted in barely held control, the evidence of his emotion hard against her hip.

She let her hands trail to his shoulders, holding on for dear life as she span back to earth, blasted away by his kiss.

"Is it right that Reverend's kiss that way?" She asked herself out loud, bringing his dark-edged eyes to hers.

"Probably not." He conceded, bracing her waist with his hands while he caught his breath.

"Wow." She decided empathically.

"This should never have happened." He quickly decided, pushing her gently away while she looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" she whispered, afraid.

"How can I ever control myself around you?" He puffed out, giving her a regretful look as he saw her swollen mouth and shining eyes- leftovers from their passionate moments before.

"I don't want you to." She admitted, causing him to close his eyes.

"And how do you feel knowing I have to?" He glittered.

She grasped his shirt in her fingers gently at his front. "Special." She answered finally, leaving him to stare at her in shock. He didn't speak, he just watched her lean up to kiss his cheek and then walk away.

"Goodnight, Gabi." He whispered when she had gone and he was left alone in his hallway.


	9. Time

**Chapter 9**

His marrows were sprouting. He trailed up and down with his watering can, checking the progress of his vegetables and slowly filling a basket full of ripe produce, ready to make dinner tonight for the whole clan.

"You're very quiet," Taylor accused of him as she sat and popped a cherry tomato into her mouth as she watched him work, her visit a short one, but much needed by Troy.

"Yeah. A lot's happened." He conceded.

"Oh? Do tell…"

"I brought another girl to the hostel this morning. I found her frozen half to death in Amazon Valley." He supplied.

"Right, like since when has you rescuing people ever been a newsflash?" She enquired knowingly.

"I kissed Gabi." He admitted then, his obvious guilt painted all over his face.

"Oh my god! Well, how was it? Was it hot? Did you sweep her off her feet?" Taylor grasped his t-shirt in her hands as he stood and looked down on her bemusedly, his baseball cap casting a shadow over her intent face.

"Why do you need to know all that?"

"Because I need to know if you two are for real!" She squealed, throwing her fists against his chest gently. "You look too good together for it not to be real."

"It's real." He said very gently, arching his brow and sighing.

"Then why the sad face?"

"Because I know I can't be with her the way I want to be." He posed.

"Why not?"

"Not without giving up my vow." He added pointedly.

"Troy…"

"I can't do it, Tay. I can't kiss her and pretend I don't want more. I can't even feel my control when I have her in my arms…what kind of Reverend does that make me?"

"A human one." She argued feistily, pressing her palms into his high cheeks. "An amazing one."

He shook his head. "All those years of denying myself…all those ideas that this was just my gift to god, it's all crashing down around my ears because as soon as I even look at her, I want it."

"That's nothing to be guilty of," Tay insisted. "You have a man's body and a man's heart."

"I should be at least trying to live out the values I preach to others."

"And you are. I never heard you say sex before marriage was a bad thing."

"Some people do. Some people live by the bible word for word and I'm supposed to be their leader."

"Then what? You have nothing at all?" She posed.

"It seems that way." He admitted grimly.

"No, I won't let you do this, Troy," Taylor folded her arms. "You've been through too much to give up on what could have with Gabi."

"I'd rather lose her now than when…" he trailed off, knowing his words were already moot.

"Than when you fall in love?" Taylor asked knowingly. "Don't you think you already are?"

"She's the most amazing woman I have ever known…" he puzzled upwards, looking for answers.

"Then don't let her go." His friend assured, grasping his arm. "Please just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Define stupid."

"Don't tell Gabi it's over." Taylor instructed.

He sighed heavily again. "I won't. I can't. God I don't think I even have it in me right now…"

Taylor quickly hugged him. "Hang in there, buddy. I'll be back soon."

He nodded and watched her go, crouching to finish pruning his gooseberry bush, his arms scratched by the prickly branches as he worked.

/

"You're getting burn on your neck…" Gabi's concerned voice brought his gaze up and he smiled as she picked up the lotion and squirted it to save him, just like Rachel had a couple of weeks before.

"I'll live," he derided, tensing as the cold liquid landed on his neck via her hands.

"You should come inside for a while." She suggested, gently massaging his shoulders under his vest-top.

"I'm almost done."

"Are you avoiding me? Because I can disappear if you want me to…" She asked honestly.

He sighed again, rocked back on his heels and then sat on the dry mud, watching her as she sat beside him, her minuscule denim shorts and white vest a lethal combination for his roaming eyes.

"I don't want that." He assured.

"Then what? Because last night was amazing and I know you don't feel the same but I don't want to lose what we have. I don't want to lose having you as my friend…"

"You think I don't feel the same?" He swallowed as his eyes burned with his pain.

"You didn't even wait up for my breakfast." She challenged, knowing it was just one of the sweet gestures she insisted on to thank him for his hospitality.

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We can never go back can we?" She panicked, looking to him for assurance they could.

"I just need some time." He admitted.

"Time to forget about me? Time to decide if I'm worth the wait? Time to remember why I'm not what you need?" She posed.

"Just time." He amended, looking to her and then closing his hand over hers where she rested it on her knee. "I care about you."

Gabi felt the tears fill her eyes at his admittance and she looked to him with a sad smile. "That's good to know."

"Come here," he whispered on seeing her tears, shifting around to hug her into his chest, his legs either side of her, one knee up to support her weight while he brushed his hand down her hair and whispered soothing words over her head, his chin pressed into her curls. "Shh…"

"I think its best I leave…" Gabi sniffled, scrabbling up from the ground,

"No!" Troy stood too and ached to have her back in his arms.

"Its okay, Troy. I know you worry but I've lived these streets for a long time before you came along…"

"This is not what I want…" He stated empathically.

"It's for the best." She repeated, telling him it wasn't what she wanted, either.

"Gabi…" He watched as she turned and ran inside, knowing she would throw all of her belongings into a bag and run if he let her.

He threw his shears down and went after her, bracing her doorway with his body, blocking her escape.

"Don't leave," he begged.

"I need to." She told herself more than him, flinging her things into her suitcase haphazardly.

"Just…" he closed his eyes. "Just give me a chance."

"A chance to do what, Troy? Ruin your life for me?"

"It's not like that and you know it," his words weren't angry even now and she was amazed by his gentility.

"Maybe I'm stopping that ever being an issue," she challenged, grabbing her case and cussing as the catch broke and cast her clothes onto the floor.

He entered the room, pausing before he reached her, slowing his movements as he put his hands over hers that shook with her tears when she tried to collect her things up.

"Don't go," he said again, huskily, so softly she could barely hear but she felt his breath in her hair and his heat emanating her body.

"And what Troy? Stay here and what?" She lifted her eyes to his, knowing she had to leave before she fell for him once and for all, because her heart pounded with the knowledge of it and she still had chance to survive- if only she got out now.

"Stay here and let me take care of you." He posed, brushing his thumb along her cheek, letting his hand drop down, the backs of his fingers ever so lightly resting on her collarbone, inches from her heart. She didn't doubt that he could feel the rickety pace of it and she didn't try to hide it as he looked at her, begging her to reconsider.

"You deserve so much more than I can ever give you," she decided, blocking out every nerve ending that screamed for his touch. "Thank you for everything."

She bent to stuff her escaped items into her case before she brushed past him and he threw his hands into his hair as he twisted his body to watch her run, wishing he had never started this whole thing now. He knew it would only land him in trouble! And maybe he could handle that, but not her. He couldn't bear the thought of her being open prey out there.

He didn't have the words, though to keep her there. He didn't even have the ability to breathe right now so how was he expected to talk? He sank into the bed she had been sleeping in the last few weeks, lacing his fingers over his face as he rolled back and prayed upwards for many things, but starting with Gabi's safety.

/

"Oh, hi…" Taylor lifted her black brows at her unexpected patient, surprised to see Gabi at her practice.

"I didn't know who else to go to." Gabi admitted.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked, bringing the frightened girl into her office with a gentle arm around her waist and sitting her down before she returned to close the door. "Did you fight with Troy?"

Gabi smirked as she blew a breath out through her nose. "You could say that."

"What happened?"

"I left," Gabi ventured, meeting the dark woman's gaze carefully, not sure how much she should divulge to Troy's friend.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't need someone like me." She explained dejectedly.

"Am I allowed to disagree?" Taylor asked as she sat behind her desk, but still facing Gabi on one side of her.

"Huh?" Gabi shot her head up.

"Well, see, I know Troy pretty well." Taylor shared. "And I think he needs someone exactly like you."

"In what way?" Gabi struggled to comprehend.

"He's always just 'The Reverend' or 'Father Bolton' or a role model to those girls, or those people who need his help…" Taylor described. "But when he met you, it was different. I know that. It's plain to see it when you're together," she added.

"Marjory said the same," Gabi sulked.

"But give him some slack. He's had a life time of being the responsible one, of being in control- of keeping his heart protected. Any threat to that would send him a little wonky- let alone a threat to all three," Taylor mused.

"I never…"

"I know. He's a guy, though. You know the kind of guy he is, too. Everything goes so much deeper, it takes longer to compute and he's slower at everything," Taylor observed. "But when he gets there, my god, he gets there, you know? He comes through better than any other guy I know."

"That's why I can't risk losing him. I love him way too much for that to happen." Gabi admitted sadly, and then blanched as Taylor smiled at her.

"You love him?"

"It's just an expression…" Gabi quickly denied.

Taylor nodded with her head tilted to one side as she observed the young girl before her. "I know somewhere you'll be safe." She offered.

"I miss him already." Gabi commented sadly.

"Yeah, he does that to you," Taylor nodded. "I miss him so much when I'm working non-stop."

"I always said he was too sexy for his own good…"

Taylor laughed at the girl and picked up her bag. "I clock off after my next patient. What do you say to a little shopping therapy?"

Gabi's eyes lit up at her offer and she instantly fell in love with her new friend. "I say yes please!"

"Wait out in the seating area, I'll come get you." Taylor promised and Gabi sat with a thankful smile on her face.

Retail therapy was just what she needed…

/

It had been quite some time since Troy had pummeled the crap out of anything. Part of his gentle lifestyle meant no violent sports or boxing as part of his daily work out and his defensive martial art was even frowned upon by some.

But today when he'd woken with the need to smash something to pieces, he'd chosen the only thing that even came near to satisfying his human need to destroy- he went to work at Reverend John's church roof campaign, hammering nails into beams of wood with far more energy than was actually required.

"Is everything okay there, young Troy?" Patrick John asked him with a wary look.

Troy looked at him with a pair of ice blue eyes as he took the last nail out from his lips where he'd been storing them and whacked it clean into the splintered beam of wood.

"Just fine, thanks." He replied drily.

"You want to talk about it?" Pat offered.

"Did you ever regret your vows, even once?" Troy asked his friend openly. They'd had these very same conversations the whole time they'd shared the city's churching duties.

"Plenty of times." Pat nodded, "But you know that, so ask me what you really want to ask me," he challenged.

Troy met the older man's steely grey gaze and bit into his lower lip. "Chastity. How did you keep that one?" He asked.

Patrick smiled knowingly with a nod. "It's the hardest one."

"It is when there's freedom for sex _after _marriage. If I knew it was a big no, I'd switch off that part of me, you know? But knowing I _can _and _can't _all at the same time is killing me."

"You met someone, then." Patrick smiled.

"Not just someone, Pat. I met the girl I could fall in love with…" He amended.

"And?"

"And she's a prostitute from downtown Vegas." He stated. "Was." He added afterwards.

"And?" Pat said again, surprising him.

"You're the most faithful man of God I know. Easy to talk to and open to opinions," Troy added. "But your morals are black and white. And you sit there and say something like that?"

"You think my morals are black and white? What about the time I drank whiskey in the Casino until 3am with an old friend of mine?" Pat offered.

Troy blinked. "That's not so bad…"

"No? How about when I punched Vicar Gordon in the face for calling my black followers niggers?"

"That was called for…"

"How would you feel if you knew Elaine and I had sex before we got married?" He asked finally.

Troy looked up with two large, hopeful eyes. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No. But don't go repeating it to anyone else." Patrick begged. "I didn't expect anyone to have to know."

"What are you saying, Pat?" Troy frowned, reaching for more nails as they sat talking.

"I'm saying, Troy, that sometimes you have to follow your heart- or your instincts or whatever it is that makes sense. God's book is our life but you have to have a piece of yourself to yourself. Not everything has to be about him."

"But it is. That's what I signed up to…"

"So what's the real problem here?" He interrupted. "That you think you're letting your God down, or that you're scared of letting go of the very thing that's protected you?"

Troy sighed and looked up again, a difficult thing to do with the weight of his confession on his chest.

"I'm afraid of falling in love." He admitted.

"_Love is patient; love is kind; love is not boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things…" _Patrick repeated Troy's opening sermon from before. "Are you not the one who told your followers to follow their hearts?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Well, did you mean it?" He challenged.

"Yes, of course I did…"

"Then you better practice what you preach… _Are you loving who you really love? Or are you ignoring an innermost feeling for fear of disapproval or hate?_" He threw his words back at him and Troy closed his eyes in realisation.

"I'm being a class A idiot…" Troy sighed knowingly.

"So who is this girl, then? Does she have a name?"

"Gabriella Montez." Troy supplied easily.

"Sounds pretty."

"She is, oh jeez, I had no chance…" Troy belted in his remaining nails with less anger and more control as he chatted more about his feelings for Gabi and what she was like. Patrick listened non-judgmentally and when it was time to leave, he hugged the man with aching arms.

"You got your bucks worth outta me today," Troy smiled.

"So did you," Patrick winked of his counseling.

Troy nodded. "Thank you."

"Better get some good speech ready to win her back," Patrick said knowingly.

"I'll think of something…"

"Good luck, Troy," Patrick waved him off and he sat in his truck for moments after his friend had gone inside.

"You're not gonna help me with this are you?" He asked his spiritual guide with a flick of his eyes upwards. "This is all my own doing and you're going to make me dig out of my own hole…"


	10. Absence from love

Thank you everyone! :D

**Chapter 10**

"Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment-

William Shakespeare

I may be able to speak the languages of human beings and even of angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell. I may have the gift of inspired preaching; I may have all knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have the faith needed to move mountains-but if I have no love, I am nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burned-but if I have no love, this does me no good.

~1 Corinthians 13:1-13

I found the one whom my soul loves.

~Song of Solomon 3:4"

Troy looked out on his congregation and saw each person fixing him with their entire attention, not one movement or itch in the crowd.

"There are many writers of love- the one we know the best is our Lord, God. But Shakespeare, The Beatles and even Tom Cruise have their influence in this world with their expressions on love.

"You might remember my sermon a few weeks ago, telling you to follow your hearts and not be afraid to love, well, I failed my own ideal," Troy sighed and swallowed, pressing his lips together.

"I met an amazing woman, someone I never thought it was possible to meet and I let her walk away because I was afraid. I was afraid of what you would think, I was afraid of giving her my heart and I'm afraid that it might be too late to make things right….But I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know this about me, because it's a part of me I've never shared. I try to hide it and show you the best parts of me- the parts that don't screw up…Well there's a new Reverend on your stage today and I want to start over.

"Hi, everybody. I'm Troy Bolton and I'm the Reverend of this Church. But I'm also a man…" he looked to Taylor and nodded indiscernibly at her quote. "A man with a heart. I hope you understand that and forgive me for being human, but that is all I can be. It's all I want any of you to be." He added, nodding to finalise his speech as he stood back from the lectern and headed down to greet people. Two steps away from the lectern, a lone church-goer began clapping and he swung round to see Marjory clapping ecstatically with tears in her eyes. Mary quickly followed and Taylor looked like she would rush the stage if he didn't get down there soon enough so he did, blushing as several of the women in the front row pushed forward to hug him.

"You're an inspiration, father!"

"Amazing speech…"

"Best sermon yet…"

"She heard every word…" He looked up as Taylor touched his arm and jerked her chin toward the back of the church where Gabi sat, hands folded in her lap, her hair bound into a bun and her body wrapped in a purple floral dress, her boots replaced with wedged sandals.

He felt his heart thump painfully as it missed a beat and he headed right for her, ignoring the clamoring of his followers as he reached her and stopped, lost for words.

He waited for her to rise from her seat and she met his gaze nervously, biting her lip. He let his fingers tickle the side of her hair, his eyes questioning what she had done to herself. "Where's the curls?" He wondered, his chest tight with longing from missing her.

"I figured I should dress properly for church." She shrugged.

He flicked his eyes over her face- the one he'd seen every night behind his closed eyes since she'd been gone, the one he drank in with barely controlled happiness. His fingers found the constraint holding her hair and tugged, once, to spill her hair down, making her lift her chin in defiance as she shook her hair out, licking her lips with nervousness.

She didn't need to be nervous because his gesture was betelling of his feelings for her- just as she came, with no preening or taming. He bent down to hug her, holding her tight into his arms as he sighed out and let his fingers tangle in her tresses. _Six long days without her._

"I missed you."

An excited bubble of chatter exploded around him, but he was blind to it all as he leaned back and touched his thumbs to her cheeks. "Have you been ok?"

"You have guests, Troy," she reminded him gently, feeling the press of the crowd behind her to get to the man she so clearly loved.

"Only you matter." He assured, creating another wave of girlish noises behind him.

"Go hug your girls." She directed. "I'll be here, waiting."

/

"Taylor made you come?" He checked as he found her in the church yard, sitting under the elder, her hair loose and blowing in the breeze.

The congregation had left, Taylor had told him not to mess things up and he felt shattered after the whole experience caught up with him.

"She persuaded me." Gabi nodded, looking to him.

"I've been working on that speech all week."

"It shows."

"I've had nothing else to think about, see," he smiled a little.

"Nothing?" She checked.

"Well," he shrugged. "Apart from what an absolute idiot I am…"

"It's been quiet." She admitted of his absence.

"Where have you been?"

"At a hostel Taylor took me to." Gabi explained. "She took me shopping too."

"I liked your other clothes," he complained lightly.

"I'm trying to be demure."

"I prefer the knee high boots…"

She looked at him with a patient stare. "This is what a Reverend's girl should look like."

"I don't want a Reverend's girl. I want Gabriella Montez, however she comes," he announced, and her tummy flipped over as she twisted to face him.

"You don't mean that," she denied, testily.

"I've never been more serious in my life." He assured, fingering her hair. "Your hair is beautiful, don't hide it away."

"Troy…" She frowned at him painfully.

"I know. I know I hurt you. And I know I took my time. I know you probably don't give a…fig about me anymore now that you left this boring little Church and found some exciting new friends, but listen…" He begged, bracing his arm on the back of the bench so he could twist right round. "I want you back, Gabi. I want to see you at my breakfast table and go out to dinner and grow my vegetable patch with your help…And I want to kiss you again. Oh, lord; you don't know how much I want to kiss you again…"

Gabi thought actually she did know. She did know because she wanted it too, however it came- hot and hard or slow and easy, she wanted to see his smiley eyes when he crawled out of bed and his adorable blush when she told him he was hot.

She cupped his cheek and smiled softly, leaning forward to press her lips to his, her face creasing as familiar pleasure ran across her skin until she pulled back again, the short, sweet kiss an aching reminder of the so-much-more they could have.

"I do give a fig." She said simply, making him laugh in relief. "And I miss sewing marrow seeds."

"They're growing big, already…" He described like they were his children. "Do you want to see?"

She nodded happily at his boyish excitement, following him as he led her by the hand through to his allotment patch. The marrows were indeed, growing quite large. They were already leafy and flowering.

She turned into his body and held on tight, earning his hand to her hair in support.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought that I'd never see you again…I thought I'd ruined everything." She admitted against his chest.

"I ruined it, Gabi. Not you."

"No, you didn't." She shook her head looking up to him. "We both did." She amended and he smiled, hugging her close.

"Marjory is making roast…" He offered, looking out across his garden.

Gabi looked up, a twinkle in her eye. "Can I have you to myself tonight?"

"Gladly." He replied with a beam, taking her inside.

/

"Hey, guess what?" Gabi asked conversationally as they lay on his sofa, cuddling later that evening.

"What?" He looked down, tightening his arms around her to make sure she was safe, drawing a smile from her lips.

"Don't distract me," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I missed your hot body," she announced, making him chuckle.

"Is that what I had to guess? Because I would never have got that…"

"No. I saw Rachel. She told me to say hi." She gave him the real news.

"Oh man, I miss her! How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's doing good. I went for an interview at this office and she was on the reception desk…"

"How did she know you knew me?" He puzzled.

"She recognised me somehow…" Gabi replied and Troy smiled. That was just like Rachel.

"She's a great girl." He nodded, loosening his arms as Gabi fidgeted, turning over onto her front, crawling up with her elbows against his chest.

"Can we stay here?" She wondered, into his face.

He smiled and brought his hand up to touch her hair, sweeping it back from her face where it fell like a curly curtain.

"All night?"

"Forever," she adjusted.

He looked into her eyes and blinked. "You present a compelling case."

"I missed you, Troy." She said again, more emphatically than before and then she kissed his mouth, with a soft kiss that he extended by wrapping his arms back around her middle to hold her there.

"I missed you, too."

He lay there, holding her while he rested his chin on the top of her head, reminding himself that this was real. He and Gabi were real. She was back, she was here in his arms and he had another chance to show her just how much she meant to him.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, content with his life for now, happy he had love to guide him.

/

Gabi was back in her favourite guise. She was wearing her black mesh paneled body suit that had ties at the front of her bust and black silk panels for modesty. With it, she had teamed her black shorts and right now –bare feet, her hair in a clip and water-falling down her back as she hummed softly, taking the hot pan from the oven that housed her hash browns.

She flapped her oven mitt over the browned hashes, smiling in pride at her achievement, blinking her lined eyes down as a happy tear appeared.

"You're cooking smells insanely good…" Troy smiled sleepily as he came into the kitchen, lifting his brows the sight of Gabi in his kitchen- fully made up; wearing what he thought was the most amazing outfit he'd ever seen. Her perfect backside was also pert for his appraisal, something he still couldn't get used to being able to do. "Nice view," he added with a soft smile, bringing her attention round.

"Reverend Bolton, are you going pervy on me?" She asked with a mock frown, straightening to offer him a beautiful smile and a hug, too.

"Mmm," he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her ear. "I like having you back."

"Only because you starved without me."

"That, too." He conceded, sitting down as she gently directed him to his chair so she could serve him just how she liked to.

"Here you go," she delivered his plate full of delicious treats and smiled expectantly.

He grinned up at her and caught her around the middle, pulling her between his thighs. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Eat." She told him, touching his nose with her finger cutely.

"Will you sit on my lap, too?" He wondered, giving her a wide smile as she gave him a blank look.

"Wait till your congregation hears what comes out of your mouth now…"

"They love me, so you told me."

"That could change…"

"Best behavior," he blinked his long lashes down and he hid his mischievous smile.

"Good." She agreed lightly, tucking into her own food.

"You're up early," he commented nonchalantly as he ate.

"I have a mall date with Taylor and Rachel." She explained.

"Sounds more exciting than my day…budgets," he added with a brow lift.

"Oh, poor Troy," she soothed, reaching across to touch his hand.

He put his knife down and gripped her fingers in his, meeting her gaze. "Dinner later?"

"I would love to." She smiled.

"Don't get changed, though," he teased with a smile.

"Troy I can hardly go to dinner in this…"

"I disagree."

"What would your friends think…"

"Who cares, you look amazing?"

"God doesn't care about such things as looking good," she reminded him.

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Troy Bolton, what happened to you?" She stood up with an exasperated gasp.

"What, I can't be happy that you're back?"

"Happy, yes. Pervy, no. It's freaking me out."

"Oh," he nodded, chastised, fearing he had over stepped the line. Perhaps Gabi wanted the Reverend after all.

"Hey," she came over and ran her fingers into his hair, the strands barely reaching past her fingertips. "I was joking, 'kay?"

He nodded with a purse of his lips. "Okay. See you tonight."

She leaned down and smiled into her short kiss. "Have a good day."


	11. Weird

**Chapter 11**

Gabi stood in the doorway of the study and watched Troy reading his research books, a soft smile appearing on her face at the frown of concentration above his eye. She came inside the room, placing her shopping bags down and bee-lining for him, straddling him in his seat, to his surprise.

"Do you know how sexy you look?" She asked, running her hands over his shoulders.

He closed his book and leaned to one side to put it to the floorboard, letting his thumb trail down her neck tenderly.

"Ditto," he offered with a smile, accepting her kiss as she leaned forward to give it, their mouths joining hungrily for contact.

He brushed his thumbs up her ribs and paused underside her breasts, wanting to take things as slow as possible.

Gabi blinked as she looked down, taking in his muscled arms, closing her eyes to the heat of his hands so close to where she ached to feel them.

"It feels so weird being able to do this," she sighed with soft pleasure.

Troy leaned forward and kissed her neck where it just begged to be kissed, laying another one next to it as she let out a strangled noise.

"It feels great being able to do this," he murmured, meeting her eyes for a moment before he cupped his hands right over her breasts, watching her reaction.

Gabi bit her lip and threw her head back at the feel of his touch, her pleasure intensifying as he brushed his thumbs over her peaks and brought them hard to his touch.

"Do you mind, that they're not real?" She whispered into his ear, sucking his lobe in return.

He smiled, tenderly thumbing the flesh again. "I don't mind at all…"

"Troy," she broke out his name, linking their lips for another heated kiss, arching her body to press against his, wanting so much more as he dipped his head to kiss her collarbone, slipping her bodysuit strap down to ghost kisses beside her bra material, the mounds of her flesh soft and sweet to his lips.

"I want to taste you," he husked as he sought a way into her restrictive top and she climbed back, firstly unbuttoning her shorts and then unsnapping the poppers of her body suit, swiping it over her head before she came back into his lap, his careful hands rolling up her sides and round her back to her bra fastening.

Gabi bit her lower lip as he released the garment, her entire body now on show to him as he flicked his appreciative gaze over her large breasts, then back to her face, where he touched with gentility.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her mouth, her jaw, her chest and finally, her breasts, flicking his tongue against her nipples experimentally, finding her reaction a heady mix of pleasure-pain.

He tickled his fingers into her waist, curved his hands over her hips and jerked involuntarily as she writhed in his lap, simulating her body's need graphically.

"I want to make love to you, Gabi," he whispered in her ear after she stripped his top and let her hands own his chest. "But not now…let me love you but not with my body," he begged, taking her mouth for another strong kiss, his tongue delving deep into her mouth and speaking his passion again.

Gabi looked him right in the eye before she took his hand and pressed it against her hip, right beside her panties band, signaling he should remove them. He frowned a little, tugged them down and let her go as she stood again to take them off, his eyes glued to every inch of the curvy flesh she owned.

When she came back, he cupped her hair and kissed her, softly, letting his tongue flick across her lower lip, letting their pace slow to excruciating pleasure.

He knew what to do. He cupped her backside, let his long lean fingers run up her thighs, and then his thumbs ran under her toned belly, heading for the place she was asking him to touch.

He dipped into her sweet heat at last, his lips brushing burning patterns over her skin, her arousal certain in her panting and moans from each flick of his fingers and each touch of his mouth.

She guided him, with her vocals, and sometimes her hands, and he got it, he learned exactly what she needed to bring her aching pleasure to a crescendo. Grasping her neck, kissing her mouth, he groaned and rocked his hips against her as he felt her quiver, his body wanting so much of what his hand was seeking. Under the kiss, deep in a heady desire he lost himself in, she orgasmed against his touch, her body softening as she rode out the waves.

Quickly, he cuddled her as she wrapped her arms around his neck for comfort and a whole new level of love tightened his belly. He would protect her from anything. He would do that all over again just to have this moment she clung to him and told him silently he was all she needed.

He heard her sob and tipped his head to see her, finding her face planted in his neck hiding her tears.

"Hey…" He frowned, stroking her hair down her back, letting his caring hands wash over her with comfort.

"Nobody's ever done that before," she explained between sobs. "I've never been touched so beautifully…"

"I love you, Gabi," he tightened his arms, kissing her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too Troy," Gabi kissed his mouth once, and then rearranged herself in his lap, curling up sideways against his chest.

"You do realise my sermon is ruined?" He asked as his body calmed and his hands ran over her skin lightly in their embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled at him sweetly and kissed his jaw.

"If I even pick up a book now I'll just remember this moment…"

"Will I be punished for seducing you?" She wondered, playing with his short hair, blowing against his ear to make him shiver with ticklishness.

"As your Reverend, I think it's only right you repent your sins," he agreed.

"What should I do to repent, _father_?" She breathed the last word into his ear, making him tense with arousal again.

He looked down on her with a little smile, his blue eyes alight. "You must sleep in my bed for a whole week."

"That's not punishment," she screwed up her face and he chuckled, kissing her softly, nuzzling her nose tenderly as his eyes crossed to focus on her.

"You can help me with my speech, seeing as you are the one who corrupted it…"

"I did not!"

"What do you want me to talk about on Sunday, then? How much I want to make love to you?" He asked.

"How about you just do make love to me, then there's nothing left to talk about-" He kissed her, for a long moment.

"There's plenty to talk about." He promised.

"I can't possibly focus on the words of the bible when I'm naked…" She decided with a cute lip press, climbing from his lap to retrieve her discarded clothes, flashing him her bare derriere as she went.

"I'm sure my speech will include how amazing your backside is…" He twinkled as she came back over, dressed, dangling his tee shirt from her finger.

"You're a man of God." She reminded him. "Pleasures of the flesh are a sin, have some control."

"You make me lose my control," he garnered.

"That's your fault, not mine."

"Those outfits play a part…"

"You told me to dress how I liked!" She bent for his book and sat back in his lap, his hands resting warmly on her.

"I take it back."

"Okay tomorrow I'll wear my dress. In fact- tonight. We have dinner at eight."

He swallowed, training her hair back with his gentle fingers, eyeing her tempting neck. "Do we have to go out?"

The husk and rumble of his voice forced her to close her eyes and take a deep, controlling breath.

"Unless you want your speech to get a whole lot dirtier…"

"Spoilsport. Ok, give me the book," he conceded, taking the item from her hands and opening it again, ignoring the way her fingers tracked through his hair distractedly.

"Troy…"

"Shh, I'm reading."

"I'm lonely," she kissed his temple. "Read to me?"

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death," he began.

"You can't put that in your speech."

"Fine…how about …"

"What does _that_ say?" She pointed at a random page.

"_Who is wise and understanding among you? Show by your good life that your works are done with gentleness born of wisdom. But if you have bitter envy and selfish ambition in your hearts, do not be boastful and false to the truth. Such wisdom does not come down from above, but is earthly, unspiritual, devilish. For where there is envy and selfish ambition, there will also be disorder and wickedness of every kind._

_But the wisdom from above is first pure, then peaceable, gentle, willing to yield, full of mercy and good fruits, without a trace of partiality or hypocrisy. And a harvest of righteousness is sown in peace for those who make peace_."

"I like it. Can I go and get ready for dinner now?"

Troy's arms remained around her, his hands holding his book. "I haven't even started yet!"

"Can it wait? I'm so hungry…"

He looked to her and smiled warmly. "You come in, you create havoc and now you vanish because you're hungry?"

"Yep," she nodded, pushing at his arms to release her and standing when he did so. "Don't be too long."

He watched her go and wondered for one second why he had tried to fight his attraction to her when she fit in his life so perfectly, like she had always been there. Touching her intimately, sharing that passion, it gave way to soft, tender moments that he loved just as much as the strong passionate ones.

Holding back was getting harder. Even watching her ride out her pinnacle in his lap had brought him rigid and needy and he knew he couldn't restrain himself much longer, but tonight he would.

Tonight they would have dinner and share their time together, everything else forgotten as they only had eyes for each other.


	12. Faith or Love

Minixoxmya- sorry to hear you had a bad day, but glad to hear I could something to hekp that :)

Hay- thank you!

**Chapter 12**

She came down in a breath-taking dress- all long and velvety- in black, slit to the thigh and hugging her every curve. Her famous breasts were cupped by the moulded neckline and he feasted his gaze there, reminding himself tonight was about talking and nothing else.

"You're the most beautiful woman I know." He complimented, taking her hand so she could pirouette for his eyes only, her girlish smile over her shoulder drawing him in as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her bared neck.

"It's a beautiful dress." She commented, twisting in his arms to press her hands onto his chest. "You look handsome, too, Reverend."

"Stop calling me that, you know it drives me insane," he complained, bending to kiss her lips, lingering over the moment.

"You look good in a suit," she decided, his smart black suit and white shirt complemented with a black tie.

He squinted. "Stop trying to distract me. Let's go eat." He suggested, taking her hand and leading her out.

Gabi smiled beautifully at everyone she met, seated by Troy at their table and looking up to the waiter to order her wine.

"Hey, I know you…" The waiter frowned, making Gabi blush as she realised that yes, indeed, he was a former client.

"Erm…"

"Oh." The waiter closed his mouth and flicked a look to Troy as he worked out just how he knew her and then he took himself away with their drinks orders, leaving Gabi to look around her nervously. _Who else knew,_ she wondered?

She watched Troy's hand venture across the table, seeking hers out and she twisted her lips as she put her hand into his palm and let him assure her.

"Nobody knows." He spoke in soft tones, seeing her panicked looks around her. "And even if they did, you're here with me and I won't let anyone make you feel any less amazing than you are."

She blinked at his touching words and looked into his eyes. "So amazing that I slept with half the city."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"It should. It would matter to me if you had done the same," she admitted, her past life coming back to haunt her just when she thought she had found peace.

"You had your reasons. It was your job," he justified.

"I call myself a child of God and I broke his cardinal rule. I was supposed to be pure for my partner." She worried, her eyes flicking up as a different waiter delivered their drinks.

"Your heart is pure." Troy responded, leaning forward across the table once the waiter had left to allow them more time to order. "So is your soul."

"But not my body," she added bitterly, twisting from the seat to dash for the ladies restroom, leaving Troy to watch after her, pained by her memories and her confidence crisis.

He rose from his seat, quickly paying for the drinks bill before he followed after her and waited patiently beside the restroom door, blushing each time a woman came in or out and looked at him strangely.

Finally she emerged; all sleek raven hair and glowing tanned skin, a sight that made him want to hug her very gently into his body alone, without the red of her eyes and nose from her crying. He didn't stop his protective urge to hold her.

"I love every part of you," he assured into her ear, feeling her hug him back around his middle, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I know and it makes you the most amazing guy I know," she repeated his earlier compliment back at him.

"Let's go home." He suggested as she looked up at him and she nodded.

/

Two pizzas later, their outfits discarded for softer shorts and tee tops, they both curled together on the sofa and embraced, Troy keen to resolve Gabi's issues.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He wondered.

"How about damning me to the Gods?" She wondered, buried in his chest.

"There's something I thought of back in the restaurant but I don't know if you'd want to do it…" he ventured.

She looked up, biting her lower lip. "What is it?"

"Have you thought about being re-baptised? Born again?" He wondered.

Gabi looked up at him and blinked. "I can really do that?"

"Yeah," he nodded encouragingly. "Like starting over…"

"And you could do it?"

"I'd ask my good friend Patrick," he smiled.

"Wow, I could really be…pure, almost." She conceded.

"It might help the way you feel," he assured.

"Then I'll do it." She decided, looking to him for his reaction.

He flicked his eyes between hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Then I'll speak to Patrick tomorrow." He nodded.

She curled into his chest and sighed out. "We can be together, then. For real."

"I know," he kissed her hair.

/

It was magical, the feeling of having her in his arms again. Them being here, like this, somehow held so much more…_meaning_ now that they had made a pact to be together, properly.

His little quiet space had never been the same without her, now that she had been here and he smiled as he tightened his hold on her small body, his memories of them printed in every room.

Her making breakfast in his kitchen. Him checking on her in the spare room, in the early days. The garden they both tended. And here, on this sofa, their embraces just like this one, only now he didn't have to feel bad about it anymore.

Her hair swamped him. And her, too, such was the thickness and unruliness of it and he couldn't help the affectionate smile that curved his lips as she wriggled against his chest sleepily, finally battling her mane from her face to squint at him.

"You look smug," she accused.

"No, just happy." He amended.

"You think it's funny that my hair has a life of its own?" She asked.

"I think it's the most awesome thing in the world I got to wake up with you in my arms," he brushed a thumb down her cheek.

_Good grief, man, _Gabi sighed inwardly. _Do you even know how sexy you are?_

"That's a very sweet thing to say," she smiled slowly, leaning forward to kiss him just as sweetly.

"I still can't believe it." He smiled bemusedly.

"We still have a lot to consider," she reminded him reproachfully, her heart beating hard at both his declarations of emotion and her fear of what was yet to come.

"You know what?" He asked, kissing her briefly. "Let's worry about that later. Right now, I'm getting used to the idea of us doing this, with no interruptions…"

"You're tempting fate…" She warned him with a big smile.

"I guess I can do that," he returned confidently, resulting in another long kiss that left him breathless, interrupted by the knocking of the front door.

"What did I tell you?" Gabi touched his nose cutely with a knowing smile.

"You told me I would be punished for thinking about anything other than kissing," he lied, thinking this is actually what he had told himself to keep his body in check.

She rolled over to free him, hugging the sofa cushion to her body self consciously, then upon hearing the formal voice at the door, snuck into the bedroom in the wing to get dressed, hoping her worries weren't about to come true.

/

"Ah, Troy…" Priest Richmond looked uncomfortable as he trailed in and it had been a long time since Troy had seen his sorrowful look.

"Come in, Priest," he addressed the senior clergy correctly, leading him through to the small office he owned.

"The church has had reports that you're living in sin with a woman of the night…" Thomas got right down to business as he sat opposite Troy in the large leather chair.

"Have they now?" Troy pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "And who did these reports come from?"

"They were anonymous. But the Bishop knows. And he has asked me to remedy the matter immediately."

"And by remedy you mean…?" Troy questioned, flicking a look under his dark lashes to the older man.

"She has to go, Troy. You can't be seen to be living with a loose woman." He outlined.

"A loose woman?" Troy laughed lightly, then nodded and smirked as he quickly realised one of his congregation must have dobbed him in.

"Troy…"

"She's my partner, Priest. It's not as simple as living together or asking her to leave." He explained honestly.

"You have to choose, Troy. They won't agree to a marriage." Priest Richmond assured.

"Despite how I feel?" Troy challenged, hurt by this disregard.

"She has to go. That's all I've been told."

"Even if I have to go with her…" Troy shook his head in bewilderment.

"The church doesn't want to lose you." Priest Richmond assured. "We expect you

to do the right thing." He said as he stood.

"And what is the right thing?" Troy called as the man made for the door. "Denying love?"

"If she wasn't a prostitute, it might have been different." Thomas sighed, not looking at his young charge.

"She gave it up. She gave up sex to be with me." Troy added.

Thomas nodded. "I don't doubt your feelings, Troy. But there will be consequences if she stays."

Troy screwed up his face as he felt the guilt weigh heavily on his chest, not knowing which way to turn. What was he meant to do?

He'd denied her already and he'd nearly lost her. And now his winning speech had inspired a disgruntled member of his clan to report him for living with an ex-street walker.

He couldn't win, no matter what he chose. Church without Gabi? Impossible. Gabi without church? It didn't compute.

His life without his faith was non-existent.

Or was it?

He had to make a decision and make it fast. Only this was life and death stuff. He couldn't decide that quickly. It just wasn't human.

But something inside snapped.

The hell with it! If they wanted to throw him out, then let them. He may as well go down in flames. Troy Bolton was not a man to be removed lightly. And Reverend Bolton didn't exist when he stormed into his annexe with his temper fraying.

/

"#God only knows where I'd be without you..#" Gabriella sang along to the radio, kneading the bread dough ready to prove it on the warming oven beside her.

"Gabi!" She heard Troy call her name and she twisted in surprise at his raised voice, something she wasn't accustomed to.

"In here!" She called back, quickly wiping the flour from her hands and pressing the back of her thumb to her forehead to brush back a tendril of escaped hair.

Troy appeared at the doorway; his face concentrated on something as he strode in and cupped her face, pausing only briefly before he kissed her mouth with the longing need he felt inside. "I want to make love to you."

Gabi didn't know what had suddenly made him feel this way but she didn't really care either as his mouth came down on hers again with fast passion she hadn't expected from him.

Troy had been gentle and tender and oh-so-sensual so far and this tensed, muscled forceful version of himself was surprisingly erotic.

She moaned into his kiss, flicked her tongue to signal her agreement and pressed her small body up against his, dressed only in a tank and her denim shorts, grateful for the thin layers as she rubbed against his shorts and t-shirted body.

"Troy," she whispered as she ran her fingers into his hair when he parted their mouths and dropped his lips to her neck just as quickly.

"I love you," he husked against her skin, his hands driving down her sides and cupping her backside in his more gentle hands, bringing her close to his aching heat and wanting to be deep inside her.

"I love you too," she assured confusedly as she ran her hands down his arms and then back up, finally choosing to grasp his tee hem to lift his top off. He stood, panting out harsh breaths as she uncovered him and her gaze enjoyed his torso before her hands did.

She let her fingers cover every inch as they kissed again, harder, more desperately than before and she smiled as he flattened his hands to her back, pausing copying her undressing of him.

She lifted her arms and waited, watching as he peeled the small garment off, leaving her to stand in her bra, her skin itching with hot need as his eyes flicked over her before his mouth tasted, not missing one part of her as he dipped his head to reach.

"Oh," she whimpered as his thumbs brushed up over her ribs toward her breasts and she pushed them forward, for his hands, her generous mounds barely held by her underwear due to their unrealistic size. He swallowed, cupping her with beautiful care, kissing the over spilling flesh while his thumbs brushed, brushed and grazed to bring her peaks tight against the cotton of her bra.

She unfastened the thing when his fingers fumbled and she couldn't help kissing him with a sweet smile of affection at his inexperience in all of this, but when he closed his mouth over her, she didn't know that he hadn't done this before because his lips were so hot, so pleasurable, she thought she might melt there and then and she almost did, held up only by his strong arms bound around her waist as her knees went.

"You are beautiful," he assured, flicking his dark-edged eyes over her face, taking her swollen mouth in a possessive kiss once more, leaving her ruined to his touch as she struggled to regain composure.

He quickly lifted her and walked her though to his bedroom meters away, putting her to her feet beside the bed.

Without speaking, she put her hands to his shorts band and kept his gaze, pushing down the material to leave his boxers only. Her hands soon cupped his behind with a devilish smile before they ran around, finding what they were looking for and drawing a needy groan from his throat.

"I want you, so much," he nuzzled her ear and kissed down her neck as her hands undressed him completely and he stood, proud and throbbing in her hands while she touched.

"This is the first time I've ever made love," she told him, licking her lips nervously, knowing how to do everything to please him but not knowing how to share herself.

"Me too," he cupped her face and kissed her mouth more tenderly than before, drawing long, slow kisses until he backed her to the bed and then climbed on the surface with her, resting above her body as she opened her thighs to him.

"Why now?" She couldn't help but wonder as he lay between her thighs, just touching, just kissing to please his curiosity. She watched as he peeled away her shorts and panties all in one, his kisses going down her belly to her hip.

"I couldn't wait another moment to show you how I feel," he said honestly, flicking a look up to her unsurely as he brushed the backs of his fingers up her inner thigh suggestively. "Do you want me to touch, first?"

Gabi arched at his words, grasping his shoulders and rubbing every inch of her soft torso against his burning hot, hard one as she did so, her bouncy mounds pressed tight against his muscled pectorals.

"Kiss me," she asked and he did, he kissed her for long, excruciating moments while his fingers still teased her intimacy, only sliding in when she bucked for more, his lips pressing into her nipple and his tongue flicking there with insistence she couldn't take.

"Troy," she begged, her dark eyes asking for what their bodies both wanted, but he didn't seem ready to give into.

"I don't want to rush this," he murmured, pressing his lips down the centre line of her body and over her flat belly. "I don't want to remember this as…" His mouth was distracted by her belly button and she cupped his head as he flicked his tongue there, so close to her throbbing intimacy now that she felt like touching herself to end her torture.

"A quick shag?" She supplied, casting her head back when he dipped those last few inches and flicked his tongue inside her. "How do you..?" she wondered of his skill.

"No sex means I get to do everything but," he explained as he kissed her intimately, bringing her to heights she didn't know she could reach, her body taut and humming with need for his final onslaught.

"Please," she swallowed a noise of satisfaction, feeling him hard against her thigh. "Please make me yours," she asked.

He crawled up her body and stroked her hair back, nudging between her thighs to part them further, leaning on his strong arms as he looked into her eyes and bit his lip, ready but nervously unsure.

"I…"

She smiled and wrapped her thigh around his, giving him perfect access to her body and he touched her face in silent gratitude, bucking into her with little finesse and care.

Gabi bit her lower lip against the small shot of pain from his inexpertise and met his eyes quickly to assure him as he kissed her mouth, then her chest to apologise.

"I'm sorry," he husked; his body tight with need but his heart pounding at the thought of having hurt her.

"Its okay, Troy," she stroked his hair back and shifted, feeling him inside of her, squeezing against him and sighing as he sank deeper, his breaths short and tight from his restraint.

"Are you okay?" He checked lovingly, thumbing her temples before he kissed her sweetly.

"Love me, Troy." She commanded, letting him set the pace, helping his rhythm as his newly experiencing body struggled with all these sensations and to keep his thrusts consistent, too. He kissed, sometimes. He whispered his love to her. His hand roamed down her side and stroked her body between his delving, seeking strikes and she let herself go in those last moments.

She didn't teach him, she didn't control them, she just arched and bucked to his need; whatever it was as he drove deeply, but tenderly into her and took what he wanted; all of her, her heart and her soul and finally rocketed them into the sky, to their ecstasy where they reached together and fell in each other's arms; softly back to earth.

Troy framed himself above Gabi's small body for moments before he rolled off her with his imposing weight and then grasped her into his arms with fierce protection, kissing her hair tenderly to juxtapose his binding arms.

"You are the only one I want to love like that." He husked, overwhelmed by the intensity of their physical union.

"Me, too." She agreed, knowing it was already too late to save herself for him, but knowing she could only be with him from now on. Then she smiled as a thought came to her mind, from before. "I think I'm a lost cause on being reborn."

"I never wanted you to change, anyway," he hugged her tighter to reassure his words. "I want you as you are."

"It might change people's feeling towards us…if they knew…" She thought aloud.

"My boss already knows about us." He said then, explaining the motive behind his uncharacteristic behavior.

"What did he say?" Gabi hedged, her breath hitching in fear for this moment. The moment she knew was coming that she didn't want to face.

"That I have to ask you to leave," his voice broke as his arms crushed her tighter to him and he kissed her hair again. "I can't do that."

Gabi felt the tears trickle down her cheeks at the realization this was her fault. If she had never sold her body, if she had never sold her soul to the devil then Troy's bosses wouldn't feel this way. She could have just been a nice girl from Vegas just like Miranda from his congregation and everything would be fine.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed against his chest, loving every moment they had just shared all while she knew they couldn't share it again. Everything made sense. This was goodbye.

"No!" He squeezed her again, fighting her pain. "Don't be sorry. You are not the one asking me to choose between my soul mate and what has become my way of living," he described of his faith.

"But they're right," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I can't stay here."

He squeezed her again and closed his eyes, his own pain sliding down his face into his hair as he imagined life without her. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. He didn't care how she'd come to be here, or for how long, his whole being felt complete with her by his side; and now, in his bed, his heart.

"I need time to think. Will you give me that?" He begged.

"Troy, you're not honestly considering leaving?" She propped up against his chest to look into his face as if to persuade him otherwise.

"I don't know," he admitted confusedly, then touched her face with tender fingers. "But after what we just shared I don't know that I can go back without you."

Gabi pressed her lips together and felt fresh pain wash over her as she knew what she had to do. With wet tears tracking down her cheeks and a heavy ache in her heart, her chest hiccupping at withholding her sobs, she kissed him with every ounce of her love for him and climbed across him to frame his face with her hands.

"I love you," she said, leaning over to kiss him again and eventually bringing their bodies together once more; slowly, tenderly and with aching, passionate precision they each would never forget.

That they each would never repeat.

/

"Mmm," Troy smiled as he reached his arms for his missing counterpart, expecting to come into contact with a small, curvy body and finding none there.

He opened his eyes to a sleepy squint, checking that he hadn't missed and he hadn't- Gabi wasn't in the bed. He blinked sadly as he wished she were because he had been looking forward to waking up with her this morning- even more than usual.

He wanted to hold her love-sated body and kiss her swollen-tender lips. He wanted to tell her how very much she meant to him and how his decision was going to be made with her in mind; with her always in his mind.

He wanted to proclaim his love, loud and proud and show her with his body again, just how much she possessed him; and how much he wanted to possess her. With every ounce of his being. With every beat of his heart.

He rolled up, checked around the room, found no signs of his beautiful partner and he frowned, placing his feet to the floor to rise and search her out. He dragged on his boxers, cupped his manhood in memory of the night before and set about his search, checking each room of his small home, surprised to find her in none of them.

She _always _made breakfast he mused with a downturn of his lips, rubbing his hands over his muscled torso to comfort himself as creeping feelings began to niggle up his belly.

"Her old room," he said to himself, wondering if she had moved because she was worried about being caught but when he padded into the sunlit corridor and found the door wide open, bed freshly made and no residues to be seen, he panicked inside and went back to his abode, a fearful thought in his mind.

Nowhere. There was nothing of hers to be found. Not her clothes, her belongings or her smell, even.

She'd gone.


	13. Church is Closed

This is kind of the last chapter…and then I have a one shot to end it :)

Thanks for the comments; I want lots of pleading for the ending!

;)

**Chapter 13**

"Have you seen her?" Troy begged Taylor behind a tired hand that ran through his short hair, momentarily covering his equally distraught face.

"No, Troy, I didn't even know…" Taylor shook her head, gripping his arms while she looked him in the face. "What happened?"

"They told me to get rid of her, or leave myself," he repeated bitterly of his bosses, knowing Taylor would follow his scant detail.

"Did she over hear?" Taylor wondered.

"No, I told her," he admitted guiltily. "God I'm so stupid!"

"Troy, I've never seen you like this before…" Taylor admitted, seeing his anger and pain.

"We made love, Tay." He bit out on a tight throat. "Last night I threw convention to the wind and showed her how I really felt…I knew I couldn't give her up…I had to prove it to myself…"

"It's okay, no-one will blame you…" Taylor assured.

"But she had to know _why_," he continued. "I went from saying no, to wanting it all and I told her the truth. That I had to choose…"

"Have you decided?" Taylor asked as she watched him fight himself internally.

"The second I took her into my room I had already made my decision," he countered. "I chose her over them. Over this," he picked up his cross from his neck.

"Did you tell her?" Taylor whispered, seeing is turmoil, trying to get to the bottom of it.

"No," he closed his eyes and took a breath. "I wanted a whole night with her, without it being about that…"

"Oh, Troy." Taylor hugged him. "She'll be back, once she knows. She probably just thought this was the right thing to do, that's all. Maybe she thought she'd make the decision for you."

"I should have told her," he croaked, curling his arms around his friend and laying his cheek against her shoulder for comfort. "Why didn't I just tell her?"

"Because maybe you didn't know, then." Taylor suggested. "Maybe her leaving has made everything clearer."

He latched onto her gaze as he pulled back and he nodded. "You're right."

"You did the right thing by being honest. You couldn't have hidden it." Taylor encouraged.

"But now she's gone…and it's all my fault…" He beseeched.

"None of this was ever your fault," she corrected. "You were forced to do something by an impossible situation."

"That hasn't changed." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"We'll find her, Troy. I promise. We'll find her."

/

"Do you have a sofa I can borrow?" Gabi pressed her lips in at the side and pulled her best puppy-dog look on Kay Leigh, an old, old friend from Nevada who she used to walk with before the lucrative streets of Vegas beckoned her into the city.

"Gabriella?" Kay Leigh threw her arms around the small girl in shocked surprise, pleased to see her face.

"The one and only," Gabi mused.

"Come in, come in," Kay Leigh welcomed her into he small bedsit she owned, gesturing for her to take a seat on the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"I'm ok," Gabi lied with evident sadness dimming her normally bright features. "I just need a place to sleep for a couple of nights."

"Of course. Anytime, you know that," Kay Leigh smiled warmly, touching her thigh. "Are you really okay though?"

Gabi shook her head as the withheld tears threatened and soon they were streaming down her face with accompanying sobs. "I split up with my boyfriend," she wailed, missing out the important details of her departure from Troy's.

"Oh honey," Kay Leigh quickly hugged her and soothed her. "Don't tell me what a rat-bag he was, I already know…"

_But he wasn't,_ Gabi corrected internally. _He wasn't a rat bag, he was the most amazing guy on earth. I just had to leave. I couldn't let him choose me over his meaning in life…_

"I'm getting the shot-glass," Kay Leigh told her and rose to get her liquor bottle, a rarely enjoyed commodity that was saved only for the most special- or severe occasions like births and deaths and birthdays.

"I'm sorry I'm burdening you," Gabi sniffled as she was handed a shot glass of bourbon, sinking it down.

"Hey, no burden. Hoes over bro's right?" Kay Leigh arched her brow and Gabi nodded.

"Hoes over bros."

/

"_And the scribes and Pharisees brought unto Him a woman taken in adultery; and when they had set her in the midst, They say unto Him, Master, this woman was taken in adultery, in the very act. Now Moses in the Law commanded us, that such should be stoned: but what sayest Thou?" _

_"This they said, tempting Him, that they might have to accuse Him." _

_"But Jesus stooped down, and with His finger wrote on the ground, as though He heard them not. So when they continued asking Him, He lifted up Himself, and said unto them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her. And again He stooped down, and wrote on the ground." _

_"And they which heard it, being convicted by their own conscience, went out one by one, beginning at the eldest, even unto the last: and Jesus was left alone, and the woman standing in the midst." _

_"When Jesus had lifted up Himself, and saw none but the woman, He said unto her, Woman, where are those thine accusers? Hath no man condemned thee?" _

_"She said, No man, Lord." _

_"And Jesus said unto her, Neither do I condemn thee: go, and sin no more." (John 8:2-11_"

Troy paused before he spoke again.

"I recently shared my life with the most amazing woman I have ever known and I told you all about my relationship with the hope it would inspire you to keep on searching for that person who completes you." He told them, changing tack.

"With that trust came deceit." He grimaced at the whispers of unease. "My partner was a prostitute," He told them openly, waiting for the gasps and hearing none, knowing this news had travelled fast.

"She had a life she didn't want and she took steps to change that. She made a choice to change. She made that choice so that we could be together. But someone wanted to ruin that," he looked up, accusing every member with his piercing blue eyes. "Someone wanted to cast stones." He paraphrased.

More murmurs built up and he squinted across the room, knowing his unorthodox speech would win him no friends.

"Whoever you are, whatever your reason, tell me- have you never sinned? Jesus does not frown upon sin the way you do. He only asks for repentance. He only asks that you do not do it again.

"'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone'", Troy repeated pointedly, unable to continue due to the block in his throat threatening his angry tears to be released if he spoke.

Instead he closed his bible and left the stage, finding shelter in the wings of the chapel where he took great, gasping breaths of air, ripping out his white collar to help him breathe.

"Is she gone?" Priest Thomas Richmond asked behind him, bringing his level gaze up, caged by dark lashes.

"What do you think?"

Thomas nodded and licked his lips nervously. "It's for the best."

"The best for _who_, Priest?" Troy spat. "The best for _you_? The best for the church and your stupid rules and ridiculous demands? How in god's earth is this what's best for me?"

"_For man's anger does not bring about the righteous life that God desires._" Thomas reminded him. "You chose to serve God."

"Maybe I chose wrong," Troy pressed his lips in and frowned at the man.

"You know that's not true. Every vow you made when you came to us was true to you until the day you sinned with the harlot." Thomas preached.

"_Far be it from you to do such a thing—to kill the righteous with the wicked, treating the righteous and the wicked alike. Far be it from you! Will not the Judge of all the earth do right?_" Troy quoted back with a brow arch.

"You made your choice." Thomas said quietly.

"No, you made it for me," Troy expressed. "I never wanted her to leave. I would have chosen her."

"Then you're tending your resignation?" Thomas asked knowingly, his words slicing into Troy's heart and splitting the floodgates open.

_Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you._ Troy repeated the paragraph is his head as he closed his eyes and counted to ten. _The Lord is gracious and compassionate; slow to anger and rich in love._

He brushed by Thomas to head back through the church and toward his quarters, his mind firmly fixed on one thing.

_He would not give them the satisfaction of winning. _He still had time to make things right. He still had time to find her.

/

"You should _so _come out with me tonight," Kay Leigh's face lit up at the thought as she painted on her face in front of the tiny mirror her tiny bathroom afforded.

"I can't Kay, he might see me," Gabi sighed.

"So what? Show him what he's missing!" Kay Leigh twinkled, throwing her a pair of black sequined hot pants.

Gabi smiled and tilted her head, momentarily tempted. She missed this, sometimes. She missed the getting ready, the thrill of the chase. She definitely missed Kay Leigh and their friendship.

"I've changed, you know? I don't work anymore." Gabi affirmed.

"So don't work," Kay Leigh shrugged. "Just dress up and come have a giggle."

"Someone will want to hire me," Gabi derided.

"So I'll tell them you're not for hire. I'll tell them you came good," the blonde girl came through and touched her shoulder. "It'll be like the old times."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Without the greasy sex," Kay Leigh added.

Gabi looked down on the hot pants and yearned to try them on. "Would they go with red fishnets?"

Kay Leigh grinned and clapped her hands, crawling across her bed to catapult a pair at her. "And your thigh highs." She smiled knowingly.

"No way," Gabi shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I haven't worn them since…" Gabi paused. Since she'd met Troy.

"Then you must. It's the 'life after Brian' dress code," Kay Leigh teased.

"His name was Troy."

"Life after Troy, then. Who cares? He's gone. He's an asshole for ever letting you go and now you can dress how you damn well please…"

"Even if that is like a hooker?" Gabi asked knowingly.

"Exactly!"

/

Kay Leigh had a burlesque black velvet swirled Basque that went amazingly well with Gabi's shorts and boots and she plaited her hair down one side of her body, leaving her fringe bouffed and high.

She rouged her lips, stained her cheeks with blusher and smiled shakily as Kay Leigh dragged her out, a small furry jacket as her cover up.

"I feel like a moron," Gabi pressed her lips in as cars crawled by, eyeing up the small gathering of girls on offer.

"Well, you look hot." Kay Leigh stated.

"When I'm at home, it feels fine to be wearing hot pants. Out here, it just brings all those disgusting memories back…" She frowned.

"Hey, you should go home, if you don't feel right." Kay Leigh touched her arm.

"I just miss him," Gabi sighed, hugging herself. "I miss his arms around me holding me tight…"

"Oh, babe," Kay Leigh hugged her quickly. "We'll talk about a get-back plan tomorrow." She decided.

"A get-back plan?"

"How to get him back. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's seduction…"

Gabi laughed at her friend's joke and then smiled at her hopefully. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course. You should be happy." Kay Leigh assured.

"Thank you." Gabi hugged her again. "I'll see you later."

She walked away with hope beating through her heart and into her veins. What if it was really possible? What if her walking out hadn't ruined everything and there might be a chance yet?

What if Troy still loved her?

/

"That's her." His voice was tight with tears as he watched the small Latino leave the group of prostitutes and venture out alone. She looked amazing in hot pants and thigh-high boots, something he had never seen her wear before but he wished he had, now.

"She's staying with that girl there-" Chad Danforth, PI explained, pointing to the blonde. "A regular down here."

"Has she been down here a lot?"

"Nope, tonight is the first night."

"But she's dressed to kill." He conceded, unhappily. He had missed her with every heartbeat and here she was, looking like nothing had changed.

"She's dressed to work," Chad added, then coughed as his client gave him a stare.

They both watched in the shadows of the street as a red Buick pulled upside the petite woman, causing her to duck and talk through the passenger window. A curb-crawler for sure.

_Don't get in_. Troy's inner voice begged. _Prove me wrong._

He swallowed as the conversation ran on, for seconds that felt like minutes. The passenger door was opened from inside. Gabi glanced up either side of her and stepped down hesitantly, licking her lips.

_She's giving directions, the man can't hear…_ Troy's heart pounded so loudly, he almost cursed himself for the distraction it gave him, he felt like he was having a heart attack at the rate it was beating.

The driver was definitely male, they could see that much and as Gabi ducked into the perfectly-painted vehicle, his heart sank to his feet, the erratic beat exploding in his chest.

"Fuck!" He spat, creasing over in his chair.

"Hey, I thought you guys didn't swear," Chad complained, then licked his lips nervously as Troy's glare sliced through him.

"Drive." He told him.

"Don't you wanna see where they go? He could be a friend or her brother or…"

"Just, drive." Troy repeated, not wanting to know who the man was that owned the Buick. Because if he wasn't her friend or her brother or another 'or' that would explain her getting inside his car, he didn't think he could handle the consequences.

"Alright, dude, you're paying…" Chad sighed as he pulled away and left the dark street empty once more.

/

Troy shook off his jacket and placed his keys on the side with careful precision, a sigh escaping his lips as he sat on the edge of his bed and sank his fingers into his hair.

Of all the things she could do to him, that was surely the worst.

Walking out had hurt; waking after their amazing night together and finding her gone- it was like the bottom of his world had dropped out and he didn't know which way to turn. But he had decided to find her. He'd decided love was worth more to him than anything else.

Only she didn't seem to feel the same. What he had assumed was a genuine relationship, true love through adversity and more; was now crumbling before him like a meaningless mass of sand.

Suddenly he felt very afraid.

He was afraid that what they had shared meant nothing to her and that he had been fooled. He was afraid he had been taken for a ride and that Gabi was the best actress he had ever met. He was afraid that wearing his heart on his sleeve would now cause his downfall but most of all he was afraid that she was really, truly gone.

And he could never have her back.

He could never kiss her skin or touch her curls or hold her body. He could never make her sigh or moan or run his hands over her every tempting curve. He could never throw his vows to the wind and share something special, something carnal and also very loving with the one person he thought was his partner for life.

He could never have her again.

That hurt the most. The fact they had actually been able to show their love, the fact he had experienced that for the very first time, with her, it made his heart ache at the thought of never having that again. He couldn't make love with anyone else now. It was like he and Gabi were entwined, in more ways than one and if he couldn't be with her, he didn't want to be with anybody.

He flopped back on the bed and hardened his heart. _She left you_, he reminded himself. _She left you and she hurt you and she doesn't deserve anything more_.

If his suspicions were true- and the man in the Buick was a client- she had forgotten him with a snap of her fingers and moved onto the next nameless, faceless guy with ease that astounded him.

Didn't she care at all? Didn't her words of love mean anything?

The church was his life. It was all he knew, all he felt comfort in as the wash of stinging emotions overwhelmed him. Twelve hours ago he had been ready to leave his life behind to start over with her, take a new adventure and now he was reaffirming his faith.

_You're the only one that can help me now_, he told his boss. _You're the only one who can save me._

/

It was the only way she knew she could get to see him and it had taken courage to come here today, but Gabi sat in on the Sunday sermon and listened to Troy's formulaic speech and knew there was some of the old magic missing.

The 'get-back' plan had been simple. Wear something sexy, be somewhere he couldn't avoid her and apologise for leaving the way she had.

She swallowed against her painful throat as her mind was filled with memories of those tender, loving moments, every inch of her skin branded by him in some way, every hair raising with goose-pimples at the awareness of their union.

Only facing him now was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, because the coward in her had won her over and she had walked away without even the smallest goodbye.

And she knew from his bloodshot eyes and husked voice, just how much she had hurt him.

"Troy." Gabi swallowed, fiddling with her form-fitting v-neck top as she waited behind at the end of his sermon to speak to him, standing from the last pew where she'd been hiding.

He was every bit as handsome as she remembered, apart from his layer of stubble and the tiredness under his eyes that spoke of sleepless nights. He was dressed in his cassock- white collar attached, his eyes boring into hers with silent accusation she hadn't expected.

"What are you doing here, Gabi?" He asked, shocking her.

"I came to see you. I wondered if we could talk…"

"Talk? About what? About how you left? About how you broke my heart and never looked back?"

She frowned at his inaccurate description, seeing how deeply her departure had hurt him.

"No, I have looked back." She argued. "I'm here now."

"You're too late," he told her, swallowing against the emotional husk in his throat, the very sight of her stirring up every emotion he had ever felt for her.

She'd never looked more beautiful, her figure bathed in black, jeans and heels showing off her toned legs.

"I'm sorry," she hitched, tears threatening. "I didn't want to hurt you; I just wanted to take away the problem."

"I chose the church, Gabi. There's no going back."

"You-" She gasped, her heart stopping in her chest as she realised he was telling the truth. He _had _chosen the church. Hadn't she sat there and listened to every word of his righteous, formal sermon? Couldn't she see the changes in him so obviously before her?

She'd lost him. For good.

"Church is closed." He said, ignoring her tears and dejected pose, his breaths tight and caught in his chest, his eyes eating her up.

She lifted her hurt brown eyes at his final words and nodded, her lips open with her shock and reminding him how good they tasted, how much he had loved kissing her. Only he couldn't think of that now. He couldn't think of that now and survive, so he closed his eyes and sighed, opening them only to find her fleeing.

"Gabi!" He called and she stopped, her body breaking down with sobs as she waited, hoping for words of forgiveness.

But they didn't come. And her world came crashing down.


	14. Father

Haha, that is plenty sufficient begging for the ending to be posted! Thank you :)

So guys, I just want to say I have loved reading your thoughts as you read each chapter; and those of you who came in along the way and caught up too! I really am chuffed you loved this story so much!

I can't decide what to post next but maybe with Beastly out soon I will post 'Ugly'?. Let me know your thoughts?

Ang

/

"Father, forgive me, I have sinned."

"What is your sin my child?"

"I walked out on the man I love."

Troy paused, recognising the voice in the confession box, feeling his heart beat excitedly despite the fact it shouldn't.

"Why did you leave, my child?" He asked.

"Because I thought he was better off without me."

Three long weeks. Twenty days, excruciating hours and seconds counting down his loss, he had missed her beyond belief. But that day she came to see him, the day his words dried in his throat and he couldn't stop her from leaving, he'd never recovered from it.

The chance had been there- right in front of him and he had let her walk away.

"Why did you think that?" He wondered.

"Because it's what everyone else thought. Because I was weak enough to believe it."

But why was she here? Why had she come back- again? She could have stayed away. She could have forgotten him and gotten on with her life.

"I saw you that night in Nevada when you got into that car."

It was all he could say, all he could think about since that night he had watched her disappear into the Buick. He needed answers. He needed her to know how much she had hurt him- first by leaving and then again by apparently taking a client.

"I hadn't been back to Nevada since I left two years ago," she sighed and he heard it. "Kay Leigh took me out and I couldn't get over how I'd left you...how I'd ruined _everything_…"

He waited for her to continue, fidgeting in his seat as he made out her crying. All he wanted to do right now was roll her into his arms and never let go but he fought his urge, knowing he had to hear her words, too.

"He was just an old _friend. _Just a guy who took care of me before and made me get tested for AIDS and gave us condoms…he was kind of my Reverend before you." She admitted, although she didn't mean in the biblical sense.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the burn of regret race up his throat.

"You were really just friends? Nothing happened between you?" He checked again, wanting to trust her.

"He was really just a friend." She confirmed, then added. "Nothing happened."

He stood and exited the box, opening the door of her confessional, facing the woman he loved with his entire heart, even now. She was every inch as he remembered- raven hair, exotic face, tiny, curvy body. He froze as he fought to decide what to do first- kiss her until she melted or cuddle her until she stopped crying?

"I should never have left, I know that now, I thought I was doing what was best and the second I was away from you my heart broke…" She sucked in breaths through her fast words, tears mingling with her hysteria. "I knew we couldn't be together without it being a problem- I knew your congregation didn't want me here…that your bosses didn't want me here…I should have thought about you, I should have thought about us…"

Troy shook his head and knelt before her, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tight, pressing every curve of hers as far into him as he could allow, his layer of formal dress restricting him.

"I'm sorry Troy! I always loved you, that never changed. That night with you was the most amazing night of my life…"

She took a breath in as he pulled back to look at her.

"I've never forgotten," he assured. "When I woke and found you gone…" He paused, his chest tight as he remembered the pain.

"I'm so sorry…"

"We could have more nights like that…" He ventured, hoping this was true.

"W-we could?"

"Gabi, I should never have let you walk away that day. You came to tell me how you feel and I let you down…"

"You didn't know…"

"I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have given up."

"I forgive you, Troy. Just please tell me we have a chance? Please, forgive me too?"

She asked and he tilted his head, barely keeping his own tears back as he framed her face with his hands, thumbing her delicate cheeks.

"I forgive you. Oh, God, I love you so much," he wrapped her back into his arms and laughed happily as she hugged him back, equally ecstatic at their re-union.

Slowly, she peeled away and ran her hands into his hair. "You're still too hot to be a Reverend…"

He smiled, running his hands up her bare legs to where her purple mini dress finished at her thighs. "And you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

They were inches apart, looking into each other's eyes, flicking their gazes over each other's faces, remembering the lines, recalling the shapes and colours and their breaths mingled as they paused, right before they gave into the very emotion that had kept them apart.

Their lips crashed together, their bodies merged to remember what the other felt like. Muscle met curve, heart met heart and Gabi grasped onto Troy with every ounce of pain and regret she had felt since leaving.

Every second of their parting was poured into the press of their lips as they kissed and kissed, consuming each other in the way they knew best, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue and body to body.

She grasped his arms, rubbed against his chest, arched as he cast his hands over her curves and rounded them over her backside, his tongue delving deep as he did so, striving for more.

"I missed you, oh Troy," she gasped, her fingers quickly looking to de-robe him,

dispensing his white collar with a devilish grin.

"I missed you, too," he couldn't say anything more, his throat was tight as he watched her flip his restraint away with sexy disregard, something he found overwhelmingly attractive.

"I'm seducing a man of God," She panted, repentent, pausing her hands.

"One who is gladly being seduced," he assured, removing his heavy outer layer, peeling back his cassock to reveal his normal t-shirt and jeans under it all.

Gabi rode the soft top up his torso, her hands flat and slowly indulging in his solid heat, her body thriving alive with the zing of desire, every muscle the same, every kiss of their lips burning her mouth as she fought to taste all of him, their passion fast and furious.

She ached to feel him, burned to touch him and spent every second reminding her hands of his feel, his heartbeat, every inch of his manly body that she could reach as they scrabbled and fussed.

"Gabi," He tipped her backwards where they knelt on the carpet of the confession box, their position constricted and uncomfortable.

"I can't wait, Troy," She warned, flinging off her dress as she stood, walking out of the box and sliding down her panties, licking her lips becomingly as she watched him twist, waiting for him to follow.

His eyes went from her sky-high heels up her shapely calves and insanely delicious thighs, riding over her bare backside to the dimples just above. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the familiar pulse of carnal energy fill his groin, pushing him to follow and demand more.

He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her hair and then kissed her hard and hot, flicking his tongue claimingly into her mouth if not her soul as his hands possessed every inch of her skin, round and throbbing; ready for him to take.

"Here," She whispered, clinging to him with shaky need, her body quivering with their quick arousal, her lips swollen by his bruising kisses and she pointed for him to sit in the throne that adorned the stage, beside the confession box.

He didn't even ask; he didn't wait, he just unwrapped his belt, slid down his jeans and boxers down to reveal the extent of his desire to her before he sat, receiving her straddling into his lap, her heels intact.

"You drive me insane in those heels;" he husked, kissing her neck, unpopping her bra and owning her breasts with his hands, then his mouth, suckling her most sensitive part.

"Troy!" Her cry was wild and he hadn't dreamed it- hadn't believed he would ever reach this level of abandonment where his gentility and his nature meant nothing; all that mattered was being within her. All that mattered was mating with her, filling her darkness with his body.

His groan was carnal and uninhibited as he dragged her hips down, connecting them both in the way that they had been fighting for, in the way his body needed to more than he ever knew it could.

She was _his._ He never thought he could feel it, but he did, in every strike and every thrust, in every buck and rock of her hips, they claimed each other in the most basic way two people could- by coupling and sharing their love through rough, raw sex like no other animals could.

"I love y-" His face twisted as he pushed up, his hands clawing into her back as he rocked his seed into her body, his lips sucking into her neck in his final moment of climax, leaving a red mark there, marking her as his own as no-one else could.

"I love you," he whispered, moments later, sated, his hands now softly flat against her back and holding her to him where she wrapped her arms around his neck and panted for air.

"I love you, Troy." Her body ached with every proof of it, brought to the highest pinnacle she knew she could reach.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't hold back…Are you okay?" His moments of raw desire gave way to concern as he stroked down her hair, down her back, still connected in a small way by their bodies.

He felt her kiss his neck, butterfly her mouth over his jaw, scrape her lips down his chest and then meet his mouth, re-awakening his body in seconds as she gyrated in his lap and told him with no words just how okay she was.

"You loved me like you couldn't live without taking me like that," she awed, her breaths quickening, his arms curling around her at her words.

"I'll be more gentle…" He assured, touching her softly, trailing his fingertips over her skin, bringing her body alive once more.

She framed his face and kissed his mouth, one long, indulgent meeting of lips that she almost got lost in. "I think I've desecrated the church."

He laughed at her statement, brushed her hair back and comforted them in the big, compensating seat. "I think I broke every vow I made…" He added to make her feel better.

"We are so for it when your boss finds out…" She wrapped her hands into his hair and kissed him again; starting a slow ride against his hips that brought them every magical moment they shared before and something more- tenderness and love in its purest form.

"I'll never let you go again," he promised as she lay in his arms, cradled and safe. She kissed his jaw before she lay her cheek back against his throat

"Troy?" She rolled her head back to look at him.

"Mm?" He tipped his chin down, looking into her sleepy brown eyes.

"You're going to be a father." She admitted, blinking her eyes to reveal her worry.

"That's why you came back?" He realised quickly, his brows shooting up.

She nodded nervously, swallowing hard. She had known for three days now that she was carrying his child. She had only hoped he would take her back without the baby being the motive and now he had proved he loved her, she felt safe to tell him.

"I'm going to be a father…" He let this thought compute, his breath stealing from his lungs as he grinned widely. "I'm gonna be a proper father!"

Gabi let out a relieved sigh and smiled shakily. "You are."

"You are so beautiful, you are so amazing," he kissed her mouth, once, then again, softly. "I love you," he said again squeezing her gently in his arms.

"I love you, too." She smiled, giving in to his embrace for once and for all.


End file.
